


“La Única Fisura”

by bluemingirl



Category: La casa de papel | Money Heist (TV)
Genre: Multi
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-10-10
Updated: 2020-10-10
Packaged: 2020-10-26 04:53:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 12
Words: 21,658
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20736539
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bluemingirl/pseuds/bluemingirl
Summary: 𝑵𝒊 𝒆𝒏 𝒔𝒊𝒆𝒕𝒆 𝒓𝒆𝒆𝒏𝒄𝒂𝒓𝒏𝒂𝒄𝒊𝒐𝒏𝒆𝒔 𝒆𝒏𝒕𝒆𝒏𝒅𝒆𝒓𝒊𝒂𝒔 𝒍𝒂 𝒏𝒂𝒕𝒖𝒓𝒂𝒍𝒆𝒛𝒂 𝒅𝒆 𝒏𝒖𝒆𝒔𝒕𝒓𝒐 𝒂𝒎𝒐𝒓.Un día, puedes ser feliz en Palawan, vivir una completa historia de amor. Pero casi en la misma línea de tiempo, puedes sentirte triste en un mando de control, solo y sin una historia de amor.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Puedes también encontrar esta historia publicada en Wattpad, bajo el usuario @/namjoonnie_bae

**Tokio**

_El profesor un alma impenetrable, solitario, impasible. _  
_Estuvimos planeados durante casi toda su vida el atraco perfecto, enumerando meticulosamente cada posible error de su banda, sin pensar que él sería el que acabó por romper su regla más importante "nada de relaciones personales"._

**Palawan, Filipinas. **  
**673 días antes de la hora cero.**

El rugir de las olas me despertó por completo, la suave brisa del amanecer me llevó a un trance del cual mis miedos más fuertes llevaron a un brotar desde lo más profundo de mi mente, atemorizando hasta hasta no poder permanecer por más tiempo bajo el endron y terminar corriendo hacia el furioso mar. 

" _Te quiero mucho hermanito, no lo olvides". _

_"Me han detectado la enfermedad de mamá, los doctores dicen que solo me quedan tres años de vida". _

_"Te presento a Tatiana". "Que fácil es hablar del amor cuando nunca lo ha conocido". _

_"Disfrutar, porque al final es lo único que importa, disfrutar, hasta que se acabe la fiesta". _

_"Tienes que entenderlo, hermanito, antes que yo ... muera". _

Las lágrimas brotaron, enterrado en la arena blanca, pude darme cuenta de todas las oportunidades, de todos los momentos que pude haber pasado con Andrés antes de su muerte, en vez de haber planificado y llevado a un cabo este maldito atraco, que terminó por terminarnos , por acabarme. 

\- Cariño, todo estará bien. 

Aquellas manos cálidas me sostuvieron, mi cuerpo pesado debido a la ropa mojada la hicieron caerse junto conmigo. Su cuerpo mojado con el vestido absorbiendo su cuerpo, su cabello mojado, y aquel pirceng en la nariz, todo en ella parecía subrreal, y temía que este fuera de otro sueño, en esos en donde despertaba empapado de sudor y solo. 

\- Sergio ... - su voz se oía lejana, no tienes sus manos en mi cuerpo, no tienes su rostro. 

\- Raquel ¿A dónde vas ?, no me dejes solo, Raquel - el agua subía rápidamente, estaba ahogando y Raquel ya no estaba. 

\- Tengo miedo, no me dejes, no puedo solo con esto - mire mis manos temblorosas, grabe mi cumpleaños número dieciséis, junto a mi padre. 

**Hospital San Juan de Dios de San Sebastián, España. **

\- ¡Felices dieciséis, Sergio! - escuche a mi padre felicitarme efusivamente, aparte de la vista de mi libro para mirarlo a los ojos - Como es tu cumpleaños el doctor me dijo que podemos ir allá afuera ¿Qué piensas? 

\- Allá afuera - repetí dudoso, grabe la última vez que salí y no fue muy grato - Prefiero quedarme aquí y escuchar tus historias - palpe un sitio vacío en mi cama y pude ver la decepción en el rostro de mi padre. 

\- Lo siento, Sergio - mire con rareza a mi padre, sin entender el contexto de sus palabras - Haz pasado tu vida entera aquí y yo queriendo sacarte, Sergio quiero que vivas la vida, conocer gente, tener a alguien con quien compartir tus intereses , una novia ¡Que se yo! 

\- Padre estoy postrado en una cama - Hable con calma - Nadie me quiere así, prefiero quedarme con mis libros y contigo - Sus ojos se volvieron llorosos temía estar llorando también - No me dejes solo, tengo miedo. 

\- Nunca estarás solo, Sergio, siempre estaré contigo - sus brazos me encerraron hasta dejarme sin aire. 

** _Tokio_ **

_Pero aun así, el pequeño Sergio no sabía que desde ese día su vida no volvería a ser la misma, y por sobre toda aquella personalidad desolada, cuidado de afecto se convertiría en quien sería mi ángel de la guarda, el profesor. _

**Palawan, Filipinas. **  
**772 días antes de la hora cero.**

La cabaña estaba vacía, los de la mudanza llegarían al día siguiente, me enviaron en el único sillón disponible y saqué de mi bolsillo un papel rojo, comenzando así una nueva figura de origami. 

\- Ojalá estuvieras aquí, Raquel - hable en mi soledad, deseando con todas mis fuerzas que nunca te hubieran enterado de que yo era el profesor. 

_"Sergio, estoy contigo"_ Ojalá sean ciertas tus palabras Raquel, porque no me veo capaz de soportar todo esto sin ti.

**Palawan, Filipinas. **  
**670 días antes de la hora cero.**

Había pasado un año desde el atraco, y todos los días eran iguales, tan monótonos que sino habían sido por el nuevo camarero, seguiría pensando que recien llega aquí a Palawan en donde te esperaba, para así comenzar a vivir. 

\- Dos copas de vino, por favor - espete en inglés, tal vez las clases con Andrés si sirvieron para algo. 

\- Mi amigo siempre dice que usted es una persona extraña. 

Deje de mirar la inmensidad del mar para fijar toda mi atención en el camarero de descendencia asiática. Le hice un ademán para que continuara, mientras que bebía un sorbo de vino, como me gustaría compartirlo contigo, Raquel.

\- Siempre pide dos copas de vino, pero usted siempre se las termina tomando solo, es como si estuviera esperando a alguien que pareciera no llegar nunca. 

\- Tal vez esta vez si llego, espero - el sol estaba en su máximo esplendor, seis horas más y requerían que marcharme a casa. 

Me gire una vez más para mirar el mar, cuanto odio el mar, ese olor a marisco es insoportable, como deseo que estés aquí, Raquel. 

Suspire con pesadez, otro día sin ti, ya iban 365 días ¿Aún no has visto las postales, Raquel? Te estoy esperando en el mismo sitio, pero mis esperanzas se desvanecen con cada paso de los días.

Pero te sigo anhelando con la misma intensidad de nuestro primer beso, de nuestra primera noche. No demores, que estoy cansado de mirar una foto vieja tuya, y no tenerte a mi lado. 

\- ¿Tienes un cargador? , por favor para el teléfono, la batería - esa voz temblorosa, esa hermosa voz. 

Intente ocultar una sonrisa en mi rostro, pero aún así enviaré como se levantaban mis comisuras. ¡Estabas aquí! Mire por el rabillo del ojo. 

¿Esto era otra vez un sueño? 

\- Si es importante, puede usar el mío. 

Me aventure a decir, quitandome el sombrero y con ello entregadote mi alma, tus ojos se fijaron en los míos, una sonrisa nerviosa seleccionada en tu cara y yo escuche reír también, baje la cabeza avergonzado sin creer que estuvieras aquí, un bronceado solo pocos metros de mí. 

Y ahí están, juntos, sonriendo como un par de adolescentes en su primera cita. Porque esta sería la primera cita de muchas de nuestras estaba seguro. 

Raquel era la única fisura de un plan perfecto, y siempre lo sería porque por ella perdería el control una y mil veces, siempre me prometiste que nunca me dejarías.

_**Tokio**_ .

_Porque aunque el profesor nunca lo admitiera, Raquel era el final y el comienzo de algo nuevo, de alguien nuevo. Sergio quería sentirse vivo y estar con Raquel Murillo le pareció la mejor manera._

_ Primer fic serquel, se aceptan críticas constructivas.  _

**Ni en mil años se supera esta pareja. **  
**Gracias Itziar y Álvaro, no me imagino a otras personas interpretando a Raquel ya Sergio.**

_[15/09/19_ ]  
©


	2. Capítulo 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> La soledad había sido una gran compañera para el profesor, que siempre mantenía su mente ocupada.   
Hasta que la conoció...   
Raquel solo era un peón en todo esto, pero quien lo diría, que aquella mujer terminó por convertirse en la pieza fundamental de todo ajedrecista, la reina.

**_Tokio_**.

_La soledad había sido una gran compañera para el profesor, que siempre mantenía su mente ocupada. _  
_Hasta que la conoció... _

**Palawan, Filipinas. **  
**670 días antes de la hora cero.**

La vida te da oportunidades, pequeños lapsos en donde puedes ser feliz, porque de eso se trata la vida, disfrutar los detalles, y aquello era justamente lo que estaba haciendo _disfrutar._

Miradas, como si pudiéramos decirnos todo con solo mirarnos a los ojos. La distancia parecía casi inexistente cuando nuestros ojos se encontraban. No sabía en qué momento había ocurrido pero nuestras bocas estaban tan cerca que podía sentir nuestras respiraciones irregulares.

— Estás aquí — sonreiste con obviedad, que torpe me volvía cuando tus ojos me miraban.

— Efectivamente — volteaste la cara avergonzada, demasiado tierna — Le queda bien el blanco, profesor.

— Lo mismo digo, inspectora. Aunque usted, se ve espléndida con todo.

— ¿Esperaba a alguien? — espetó, seguí su mirada hacia las dos copas de vino, una más vacía que la otra.

— He estado esperando por un año — intente no sonar desesperado.

— Le importaría si yo ocupo el lugar de su acompañante — sonreí como nunca y sin resistirlo más, la besé.

_La besé, _claro que lo hice, tan suave y lento, tratando de perdurar el mayor tiempo posible este recuerdo en mi memoria, porque aún no estaba seguro de que esto fuera verdad, si tener a Raquel aquí junto a mi era real y no un estúpido sueño.

Mis manos por inercia se fundieron en su cabello, tan suave como lo recordaba. Me sentía en casa, si este era mi hogar no quería marcharme nunca. Las manos de Raquel se colaron en mi cuello y sentí como los vellos de mi nuca se dispararon, esa ya conocida sensación me encendió.

— Ya es tiempo de que nos dejemos de tratar de usted, ¿No lo cree, inspectora? — tus manos recorrieron mi cara, que cálido se sentía.

— Te he echado de menos, Sergio — al sentir tus manos en el dorso de mis ojos pude darme cuenta que estaba llorando, pero esta vez lo hacía de felicidad.

— También te he extrañado, Raquel, no sabes cuanto.

Permitirse ser débil estaba bien, si solo tú conocías esa parte de mí, es raro pretender ser fuerte cuando me veía reflejado en tus ojos, era estúpido intentarlo cuando tus labios me entregaban consuelo.

**Palawan, Filipinas. **  
**669 días antes de la hora cero. **

El cabello de Raquel descansaba en mi pecho, llenandome con su dulce olor. Me sobresalte al sentir sus manos cálidas sobre las mías, y mire su rostro, desde mi perspectiva podía ver las pequeñas arrugas en el borde de sus ojos que se notaban aún más cuando sonreía.

Cuánto amaba estar así a tu lado, en silencio, llenandonos del otro.

Pero sabía que necesitabas respuestas, y estaba dispuesto a responder cada una de ellas. Como también sabía que necesitabas cerrar este ciclo entre _profesor e inspectora_, y ser solo nosotros, _Sergio y Raquel._

— Puedes preguntarme lo que quieras Raquel — vi como te levantabas, dejándome vacío y con un miedo que trate de ocultar — Pero esta vez sin un detector de mentiras.

Sonreiste, pero aún así nada salía de tus labios, comencé a desesperarme ¿Acaso te has arrepentido? ¿Ya no quieres estar conmigo? Las dudas comenzaron a carcomerme y no pude evitarlo, me levante también y me enfrente a ti, pero toda esa valentía se desvaneció y me sentí débil. 

— Lo siento, Raquel, lo siento mucho por todo, las mentiras, las palabras incluso las acciones — me atreví a mirarte a los ojos, y encontré calma — Pero todo fue real, cuando estaba contigo me olvidaba del atraco incluso de que yo era el profesor, y solo me concentraba en ser yo mismo, Sergio. 

— No te mentía cuando te dije que estaba contigo —te escuche suspirar — Estoy contigo, a cada paso, _contigo_. 

Sus brazos me sostuvieron, podía ver desde la abertura de la cabaña como la inmensidad de las olas golpeaba en la orilla, pero todo aquello parecía insignificante, porque estabas aquí Raquel. 

— A pesar de todo Andrés tenía razón. 

— ¿De qué hablas, Sergio?

Era gracioso hablar de Andrés porque siempre me sacaba una sonrisa melancólica, porque a pesar de todo él parecía conocerme mejor que yo mismo y con el tiempo me di cuenta que tú también te parecías a él, solo que preferias no decírmelo a la cara. 

— _“__Será diferente cuando la veas a los ojos.” _Y tenía razón, fue diferente, no eras quien yo esperaba, no te parecías en nada a la Raquel que había ideado en mi mente. 

— ¿Y cómo era esa Raquel? — te aferraste a mi cuello y me besaste fugazmente. 

**Finca De Toledo. **  
**5 meses antes del atraco a la Fábrica Nacional De Moneda Y Timbre.**

_Control, en un plan perfecto no existe el caos, atar posibles cabos sueltos dejados por la banda, revisar una vez más posibles variables. _Anote fugazmente y con una letra poco legible en mi libreta de color burdeo. 

_4:00 am en punto_, otra vez el insomnio me había acobigado. Me sobresalte al oír pasos fuertes y al escuchar como abrían bruscamente la puerta de mi habitación, pero luego rodé los ojos al ver de quien se trataba. 

— ¿No puedes dormir? — espete al mismo tiempo que dirigía mi atención a las anotaciones de la libreta. 

— Al parecer no soy el único — Andrés sonrió burlón, pero de pronto se volvió serio, deje la libreta a un lado y cerró la puerta. 

— ¿Qué pasa, Andrés? 

— Sergio, sabes que ahí dentro de la fábrica morir es una opción — hice un gesto severo, el plan era perfecto si todos seguían las indicaciones tal como lo había estipulado — Y quiero que me prometas una cosa — hizo un silencio y sabía que algo andaba mal — Si el plan se va a la mierda, prometeme que te irás, y me dejarás atrás. 

— Eso no sucederá, el plan es perfecto — claro que era un plan perfecto, había estudiado cada variable, cada posible fisura en el plan — Además tenemos una ventaja, conocemos a la policía en cambio ellos no saben quien cojones somos nosotros. 

— ¿Cómo estás tan seguro que Raquel Murillo será la inspectora a cargo? Hay demasiadas personas que pueden ocupar su lugar — se sentó a mi lado, y prendió lentamente un cigarrillo, lo mire mal. 

— Simple, si yo fuera el jefe no dudaría en llamarla a la primera oportunidad — saque de mi libreta una de las tantas fotos impresas de la inspectora — _Ella _es la única persona capacitada que puede resolver este atraco sin heridos — mire el rostro de mi hermano — Raquel Murillo es instintiva eso puede jugarnos en contra, pero, sin embargo es una persona sentimental, por lo tanto es posible que mezcle sus problemas internos con el atraco y entonces será sencillo distraerla y colocar todo a nuestro favor. 

— Estoy seguro que la conoces más que ella a si misma — sonrió. 

— Es parte del plan, escuchame la he estudiado y creeme Andrés, esa mujer lo que necesita es a alguien que la escuche y la comprenda — trague duro — Y entonces cuando se vea abatida, ahí estaré yo, seré ese hombro en el cual ella se apoyará y entonces tendremos el control absoluto de la situación.

— Sabes que será diferente cuando la veas a los ojos. 

— Andrés no estás prestando atención. Una vez que me haya ganado la confianza de la inspectora estaremos un paso adelante de la policía, sabremos sus tácticas y los llevaremos directo a puntos muertos, y entretando ellos estarán perdiendo su tiempo, ese mismo tiempo que nos estarán proporcionando lo usaremos para imprimir nuestro propio dinero. 

— ¿Cuanto tiempo ha pasado desde tu última novia? — su pregunta me saco de mis cavilaciones — La inspectora es guapa. 

— No están permitidas las relaciones personales, también me refiero a ti Andrés no creas merecer un trato especial por ser familia — suspire — Además Raquel Murillo no estaría con alguien como yo, no hay que ser muy inteligente para saberlo. 

— ¿Por qué? Mira te haces amigo de la inspectora, luego follan y después le dices que tienes que irte y listo, ella no descubre que tu eres el profesor y todos felices — se levantó moviendo sus manos graciosamente por sobre mi rostro — Nadie sale lastimado. 

_Nadie sale lastimado, _claro que si había alguien, pero aunque tratara de ignorarlo, la inspectora era una persona impenetrable, dura y caucásica, era difícil acercarse a ella, a fin de cuentas Raquel Murillo era una mujer con muchas capaz que desenvolver antes de encontrar su verdadera esencia. 

Y algo muy dentro de mí anhelaba buscar esa verdadera esencia. 

— Raquel necesita alguien que la escuche, no un acoston de solo una noche — volví a mirar su foto, solo era una pieza más en mi tabla de ajedrez. 

— Tienes razón, estoy delirando, pero quiero que sepas que lo que más quiero es que seas feliz — baje la vista — Sergio recuerda, _disfrutar hasta que se acabe la fiesta. Te quiero mucho hermanito. _

Los brazos de Andrés me tomaron desprevenido, la imagen de la inspectora aún rondaba en mi mente, en bucle, no me la podía sacar de la cabeza y ese solo pensamiento me asustó. 

**_Tokio_**

_Raquel solo era un peón en todo esto, pero quien lo diría, que aquella mujer terminó por convertirse en la pieza fundamental de todo ajedrecista, la reina. _

**Palawan, Filipinas. **  
**669**** días antes de la hora cero.**

— No sé como pero me envolviste — sus palabras me hicieron sonreír, tenía esa manía de haceme sonreír fácilmente — Y tienes razón la inspectora Raquel Murillo jamás se hubiera fijado en Salvador Martín. 

— Pero sin embargo a pesar de tu plan, me diste esa confianza, y me creíste cuando nadie lo hizo, Sergio aquella vez sentí por primera vez en mucho tiempo que podía confiar en alguien. 

— Te creo Raquel, siempre lo haré — te abracé, pero luego escuche los pasos rápidos de Paula y te solté. 

— Mamá, ¿Podemos ir a la playa? —me miraste y asentí con la cabeza, Paula me miro sonriente y mi corazón se estrujo. 

Esta era ahora mi vida, _mi familia._

Las seguí desde atrás con una sonrisa. ¡Oh, Raquel! Si supieras que tú también fuiste la única persona en la cual después de mucho tiempo pude confiar. 

  
©


	3. Capítulo 2

** _Tokio. _ **

_No tenían nada en común, solo eran dos personas con ansias de amar, dos almas flotando en el aire, para finalmente caer en el caos. _

**Palawan, Filipinas. **

  
El calor era insoportable, incluso si era de noche. El solo sonar de las olas no calmó sus frenéticos latidos, dio vueltas en la cama buscando la posición más cómoda, hasta que finalmente se rindió y decidió levantarse.

Descalzo, se sentó en la encimera de la pequeña isla de la cocina y con una copa de vino en mano, trato de recordar el rostro de su amada. Tan transparente y complejo a la vez, su mente recreo los momentos más nítidos que había vivido con Raquel. 

_“ Disculpe, ¿No tendrá usted un cargador de móvil por ahí?” _

“_Quiere usar el mío” _

Con un suspiro, recordó su expresión de sorpresa, luego el cómo temblorosamente tomó su móvil y marcó a su madre, recordó que volteó su rostro porque no podía asimilar todo el daño que iba a causarle, y no sólo en el ámbito profesional, pero para ese entonces Sergio aún no lo sabía. 

  
_“Me alegra que estés aqui” _

“_Vámonos” “ Raquel, yo no quiero que se me pase esto..._ ”

_“ ¿Tú te irías con una madre, una hija y una abuela? ” _

_“ En este preciso momento, sí” _

_“ Es tan loco... Que no me imagino haciendo otra cosa” _

_Su mirada encogió su corazón, el miedo de no volverla a ver lo envolvía, él quería estar con ella sin las ataduras de un atraco, sin la máscara del profesor._

Giro la copa, bebiendo el último sorbo. La tranquilidad del mar, le recordó cuan solo estaba, se había dado cuenta que él siempre había conducido al abismo a las personas que más quería, había sucedido con su padre había sucedido con Andrés, y ahora ¿_Quién sería? ¿Quién más tendría que morir por sus errores? _

El ruido de un objeto siendo azotado en el suelo lo saco de sus vacilaciones, y miro con desdén que luego se transformó en una sonrisa nerviosa al comprobar de quien se trataba. Sus miedos del pasado se vieron evaporados y lo trajeron de vuelta al presente, en donde si existía un presente al lado de Raquel.

— ¿Volveremos a Madrid, Sergio? — un mechón de su cabello castaño casi idéntico al de su madre se escondió detrás de su oreja.

— ¿Por qué dices eso, Paula? — Sergio la invitó a que se sentará con él, y le acaricio el cabello, la pequeña se recargo en su pecho.

Era increíble el lazo que había formado con Paula, se trataban como si fueran una familia, pero aun así sabía que él jamás podría ser un padre para la niña, pero intentaba ser más como un amigo, le enseñaba cosas, jugaban juntos, molestaban a Raquel juntos, aún recordaba como a inicios de año habían planificado una fiesta en el barco para el cumpleaños de Raquel.

— Te escuche hablar con mamá, estabaís discutiendo, le dijiste que debíamos irnos — la niña se aferro aun más a su cuerpo — Además la chica que duerme en la habitación de invitados nunca la había visto ¿Quién es?

— Su nombre es Tokio, ella necesita mi ayuda por eso esta aquí, y no nos iremos, Paula — Sergio se posicionó para verla a los ojos, para así transmitirle esa confianza tal como Raquel se lo había enseñado — ¿Tú quieres volver? 

La angustia se quedó atorada en su voz, había previsto esto, una niña de apenas diez años debía estar con su padre, con sus amigos, en una escuela aprendiendo, no en una isla paradisíaca de vacaciones eternas. Pero a pesar aún todo era muy riesgoso, la policía era una especie de buitre esperando pacientemente a que alguno de ellos cayera. 

— Extraño a papá, lo siento. 

— No tienes porqué decir que lo sientes, tal vez pueda hablar con Raquel y decirle sobre esto. 

Paula soltaba pequeñas lágrimas, ella le había tomado muchísimo cariño a Sergio, había aprendido tantas cosas algunas de estas era ; a pescar, hacer origamis, a cocinar verduras, que no se imaginaba separarse de aquel hombre de gafas que hacía tan feliz a su madre. 

— No lo hables con mamá por favor, ella se pondrá triste, su relación con papá no es muy buena — había cosas que Paula sabía, pero prefería no hablarlas con su madre — Además mamá es tan feliz aquí, gracias Sergio — y lo abrazó muy fuerte. 

— ¿Por qué me agradeces? — Sergio sonrió ampliamente. 

— Por no romper tu promesa, por cuidar de mamá. 

— Tú mamá es quién cuida de mí — ambos rieron, no sólo porque fuera cierto sino que también porque la nombrada los pillo por sorpresa y les comenzó a hacer cosquillas. 

Sergio tomó a Paula de la mano y juntos salieron corriendo fuera de la cabaña, Raquel los siguió desde atrás, riendo como nunca, cuando los alcanzó, ambos gritando y riendo la tiraron al agua y comenzó una jugarreta de salpicones de agua a por montón. 

Las risas se oyeron tan fuerte que lograron despertar a su invitada, Tokio quien salió y se recargo en el umbral del balcón miraba con curiosidad a las personas que seguían jugando en el agua.

Los primeros rayos de sol salieron, tan lento que le provocó una especie de punzada en el pecho y se intensificó al ver como el profesor _— aún no acostumbraba a llamarlo Sergio —_ abrazaba a las dos mujeres como si fueran lo más importante de su vida. 

Por qué por muy impulsiva que fuera, Tokio era consciente de que había irrumpido en un espacio que no era suyo, porque por muy inteligente que fuera el profesor, él también merecía enamorarse, y se veía feliz. Otra punzada de dolor le recorrió al saber que era el detonante que destrozaria una familia. 

  
Sergio levantó la mirada y se encontró con la de Silene, la misma que los miraba con curiosidad y preocupación, pero no pretendía dar explicaciones porque este era él, Sergio, porque cuando estaba con _su familia_ el profesor no existía. Raquel al percatarse de ello, decidió tomar y sacar a su hija de ahí. 

— Mi amor, vamos a secarnos para que no enfermes — la niña protestó con la mirada pero obedeció a su madre. 

Sergio tomó el brazo de Raquel y lo bajó hasta entrelazar sus dedos, su ropa estaba empapada, al igual que su cabello, era una escena graciosa si se miraba objetivamente, pero para la pareja era significativa, ya que lo único que necesitaba en este caso Sergio era estar junto a Raquel, y si tenía que enfrentar a toda la banda lo haría, porque ella era uno de ellos, era parte de él. 

— Juntos, siempre — le susurro al oído, mientras salían del agua. 

Raquel sonrió y le acarició la cara, entonces pensó _“sólo soy una víctima de tus encantos, Raquel”._

— Mamá quiero desayunar panqueques — dijo a la vez que saltaba en camino a su habitación, seguida de su madre. 

— Creo que hoy comeremos afuera, mi amor — Sergio las observó hasta que entraron por completo a la habitación. 

Se armó de valor y suspiró, sacando la máscara del profesor para enfrentarse a Tokio. La miro escéptico, casi molesto aunque no lo estaba en realidad. 

— No se quede callada señorita Tokio — Sergio se movió por la isla de la cocina, pronto llegaría la señora que cuidaba de Marivi y ellos aún no habían desayunado. 

— ¿Por qué no me dijiste que te irías con ella? — no midió sus palabras, sonaron molestas, rabiosas. 

Tokio no comprendía como el profesor pudo enamorarse del enemigo y luego invitarlo a vivir con él, para luego pretender ser una familia feliz. Su ira se intensificó al recordar el primer encuentro — _hace unas pocas horas —_ con la ex-inspectora, el como el profesor se había mostrado tan seguro de que ella jamás sería capaz de traicionarlo, necesitaba entender esa certeza con la cual lo decía. 

En cambio por primera vez el profesor no encontró palabras, pues ni el mismo sabía como responder a esa pregunta, lo único que sabía era que cada día que pasaba ese sentimiento para entonces desconocido empezaba a florecer rápidamente. 

— Nadie de la banda debía saber nuestras ubicaciones, ese había sido el plan desde el principio. 

— Sabes que no me refiero a eso. 

— No comprendo — el profesor miro con desdén a su alumna que al fijarse en su postura desafiante, entendió que aquella conversación no sería fácil. 

— Porqué nunca mencionaste que te enganchaste de ella, te recuerdo que ella es nuestro enemigo, si fue capaz de traicionar a su bando que te asegura que no hará lo mismo contigo. Estas cometiendo un error — la desesperación la invadió, sumado a su rabia interna por la situación de Río. 

— No todo es negro y blanco, Silene tú lo sabes mejor que nadie, no te estoy pidiendo que comprendas mi situación como tampoco que la cuestiones — suspiró, mirando la puerta de la habitación de Paula con nerviosismo — Solo quiero que aceptes que Raquel está de nuestro lado, es una de los nuestros, y si no eres capaz de aceptarla sería como si tampoco me estuvieras aceptando a mi. 

Silene se mostró indiferente, como quien no quiere la cosa, suspiro sabiendo que no había forma de convencerlo, lo abrazo por segunda vez, tratando de buscar calma y a la vez las respuestas que necesitaba, el profesor era impredecible la mayoría del tiempo, no mostraba absolutamente nada de si mismo, solo sabía de él lo que con preguntas incómodas logró sacar, aquel hombre era un misterio. 

— ¿Tú estás enamorado? — preguntó neutral, aquella pregunta lo tomó por sorpresa. 

— No lo sé — nada consiso ni preciso, era homogéneo y heterogéneo a la vez, abstracto y simple. 

— ¿Que no sabes? — se separo de él, más confusa que antes. 

— Si es correcto sentir esto — agacho la cabeza. 

— El amor es una buena razón para que las cosas fallen. 

** _Tokio. _ **

_Para el profesor mantener el control era algo vital, si algo se salía de aquellos parámetros nada era correcto por lo tanto lo desechaba, pero tarde se daría cuenta que sería capaz de mandar a la mierda al atraco, de perder el control con total de no perderla a ella. _

_**Los capítulos no van en orden cronológico. **_  
_**Los comentarios y las estrellas son una buena forma de valorar mi trabajo. **_

_©_  
_[02/10/19]_


	4. Capitulo 3

** _Tokio_ **

_Sensaciones, como si pudiéramos decirnos todo con tan solo tocarnos, con solo mirarnos. Quién diría que establece un punto de perder la partida por solo una simple historia de amor_ .

**Palawan, Filipinas. **   
**Hora cero**

Hay personas con las que conectas. A las cuales miras a los ojos y sabes que tenía que suceder, que debíais conocernos, que debía ocurrir.

\- _" Y no se si es el destino o una puñetera casualidad, pero no concibo una vida en la que no existas, no concibo un mañana sin ti." - _la exasperación del momento le había sacado esas palabras de manera furiosa, a tal punto de quedar sin habla.

\- _¿Qué? -_ se giró lentamente para encarar al hombre que había dicho esas desesperadas palabras, sus ojos lo decían todo.

-_ Tengo miedo, porque tú estás en medio de la coincidencia y el error más bonito que me jodió la vida._

Raquel se detuvo por completo, sus pies estaban llenos de arena, su cuerpo tan casando por las largas horas de caminata por la playa, para así no ser vista por la pandilla de desahuciados que irrumpian en _su _hogar.

\- Pretendes esconderme como si te avergonzaras de mí,¿Te parece razonable? - Raquel estaba enojada, y como no, si la persona más importante de su vida desconfiaba de ella.

\- Quiero protegerte, Raquel - Sergio suspiro con pesadez recordando como había sido el reencuentro de su amada con Tokio, y puede que la haya aceptado, pero aun así seguía existiendo esa desconfianza ante la ex-inspectora.

\- Protegerme ¿De qué? - Raquel llegó a la orilla, y dejó que las pequeñas olas mojaran sus pies, su pareja la miro en silencio tratando de buscar las palabras correctas.

_"De la muerte" _Aquella frase creada por su mente le congeló. La imagen viva de Andrés siendo disparado múltiples de veces, le hizo fruncir el ceño ante la mirada expectante de Raquel. De pronto recordó quien había tirado del gatillo había sido la policia, su bando porque aunque Raquel pretendiera olvidarlo, ella seguía siendo una de ellos, seguía siendo policía y lo sería siempre.

\- Mi contacto en Mindanao vendrá a visitarte dentro de dos días, estarán a salvo, me comunicaré diariamente con ustedes, Paula podrá a ir a una escuela y podrán salir sin complicaciones siempre y cuando cumplas con los protocolos establecidos - el rostro de Sergio se volvió severo, Raquel no le conocía, pues el nunca tomaría una decisión pasandola por alto.

\- Sabes que no te haré caso ¿Verdad? - la protesta de Sergio se vio interrumpida por la anatomía de Tokio que caminaba hacia ellos.

\- Están esperando ¿Qué les digo? - Tokio se irguió sintiendo que la tensión se podía cortar con un cuchillo, guardo silencio hasta que el profesor dirigió su vista hacia Raquel.

\- Diles que den un paseo por la isla - hizo un ademán de advertencia - Sin llamar la atención, por favor - volvió a mirar a Raquel, pero esta no le miraba -Nos reuniremos al esconderse el sol.

Tokio se fue rápidamente, no pudiendo aguantar por más tiempo la espesa tensión que respiró por tan solo unos minutos.

Al ver a sus compañeros les informo las palabras dichas por el profesor, a todos les pareció emocionante y estaban dispuestos a salir sino hubiera sido por Tokio que les guio por la puerta trasera excusándose que por aquel camino sería más rápido llegar, pero la verdad es que solo quería que el profesor resolviera sus problemas con la inspectora sin interrupciones.

De vuelta a la playa, Sergio y Raquel seguían en la misma posición, esperando pacientemente la reacción del otro, no sé miraban. Por un lado Sergio sentía verguenza y por el otro Raquel sentía rabia.

\- Quiero estar contigo, Sergio.

Sergio levantó la vista, recordó con un dejé dulce la primera vez que Raquel dijo aquellas palabras, una cosquilla le acaricio el estómago y como si de una visión se tratará se vio a si mismo y a su amada en aquel barco cochambroso, cuando apenas el sol comenzaba a salir.

**Palawan Filipinas. **   
**657** ** días antes de la hora cero.**

Sergio nunca había sido un amante de los lujos, ni de las cosas demasiado caras, pero sin embargo al ver aquel barco sintió la necesidad de comprarlo. Todo sucedió un día en Tailandia junto a Raquel, pretendiendo ser turistas pasaron por un puerto en donde yates y barcos más grandes estaban en exhibición para posteriormente ser comprados.

La pareja busco un sitio cercano al puerto para descansar y beber un poco pues era verano y el sol parecía no tener intenciones de abandonarlos. Sergio desabrocho los dos botones de su camisa y se recargo más en la silla, Raquel lo miro divertida y cogio la carta que el mesero hace unos minutos les había entregado. Sergio miraba con atención la bahía en donde los barcos en exhibición parecían brillar aún más con el sol.

\- Crees que podríamos comprar aquel barco de allá - Sergio señaló con su barbilla el objeto, su acompañante miro en su dirección.

\- ¿No llamará demasiado la atención? - Raquel se quito las gafas de sol, el barco de por sí era de un tamaño bastante llamativo.

\- Tienes razón - Sergio bajó la vista, su amante le miro tiernamente, tomo su mano que reposaba en la mesa y la acarició lentamente.

\- Eres tan tierno - Sergio trato de ocultar su rubor mirando hacia otro lado- Supongo que podremos comprar aquel barco - sonrió y se levantó ante la mirada ilusionada de su amante.

Posteriormente unos días después aquel barco limpio se vio opacado por los fallidos intentos culinarios de Sergio Marquina.

______

Una noche, cálida y llena de estrellas, Raquel despertó debido a los ruidos y maldiciones de un Sergio bastante cabreado, pero aun así no quizo levantarse, pues sabía que él necesitaba estar solo y no quería discutir.

Un sonido aún más fuerte, un objeto siendo azotado la levanto de golpe. Con pasos cautelosos se aseguró que Paula y su madre siguieran durmiendo, al ver que todo estaba en orden, camino con calma y serenidad hacia su amado que se hallaba en aquel barco que habían comprado un día en Tailandia, lo vio de rodillas con sus manos en su rostro, con preocupación se acercó a él.

\- Sergio, ¿Qué sucede? - se arrodilló a su altura, pero él no cedía, seguía en la misma posición - ¿Qué han sido esos ruidos? ¿Te haz hecho daño? ¡Cariño responde! - Raquel había comenzado a alterarse, aquel barco que con tanto esmero habían comprado se había convertido en un desastre de objetos rotos.

\- No puedo, Raquel, no lo soporto - Sergio se quito las manos de su cara y se permitió ver a Raquel - Lo veo aquí y en todos lados, escucho su voz en bucle todas las noches, sin descanso, es mi culpa, él murió por mi culpa.

Silencio, nada que decir, sus palabras no salían, no sabía cómo lograr calmar aquellos demonios que lo atormentaban y ¿Cómo lo haría? si ella apenas podía sobrellevar los suyos. Miró con preocupación a su amado que sufría en silencio, sus palabras sin fundamento no servirían pues ella no podía dimensionar el dolor que él sentía.

_Así que solo hizo lo que su corazón dictó. Le abrazó._

\- Cuando estaba triste mi madre me dijo que la única manera de olvidarlo, era bailando - Raquel rió porque no sabía que hacer, cuando tenía que decir algo malo, Sergio asomó una pequeña sonrisa, pues su mente imagina a una Raquel de cuarenta años bailando cómicamente.

\- Le apetece un baile, Sergio Marquina, le puedo garantizar que no se arrepentirá - Raquel se complica y le quitó la mano a Sergio asegurándose de que no pisaran ningún vidrio u objeto punzante que podría dañarlos.

\- Soy un pésimo bailarín, creo haberlo dicho, tengo dos pies izquierdos - Sergio movió su pesado cuerpo, viendo el desastre que había provocado.

\- Entonces solo sígueme.

Raquel perdió la cara de Sergio entre sus manos para que este solo la mirara a ella, le sonrió diciéndole en silencio dos palabras que ninguno de los dos era capaz de decirlas, pero que las sentían en el mismo nivel de intensidad. Porque ellos se demostraban con acciones, hechos, no con palabras que al fin y al cabo solo eran eso, palabras.

Su cabello caía suave por su espalda, aquel cabello que a él tanto le gustaba tocar, suave y luminoso, una descripción perfecta de aquella mujer. Sergio aún no podría asimilar que ella, Raquel Murillo había roto sus propios esquemas por él, un simple ajedrecista, un hombre que paso la mitad de su vida en una sala de hospital y que llegó de la nada a la pérdida de su carrera y destruirle la vida .

_"Te amo Raquel, no sabes cuanto"_ , se dijo a sí mismo, mirando cómo le explicaba el como tenían que mover sus pies, pero no había prestado atención, se había perdido en la inmensidad de sus negros ojos, se había fundido en la suavidad de sus labios En donde ya no hay dolor, en donde Andrés le ha dicho que _el amor no se mide en la unidad de tiempo, el amor se vive._

\- No tienes que estar conmigo por compasión Raquel - Sergio de pronto no entendía como Raquel podría seguir a su lado, él era un desastre completo - Eres libre de irte cuando quieras.

\- _No me iré a ningún lado, quiero estar contigo, Sergio. No me importa si crees que eres un desastre, porque yo te demuestro que eres todo lo contrario._

Tal vez las palabras no eran solo palabras, porque cuando las palabras Raquel toma un significado diferente, una emoción diferente. No era de extrañar que a Sergio le gustara escuchar su voz, como que tampoco a la vez la odiara, tal vez era porque temía acostumbrarse a ella, porque a pesar de estar viviendo en el paraíso, como en una película, sabía que estas no siempre terminaban bien.

_ Gracias a todos por leer esta historia. _

_ Para mi ellos son lo mejor de La Casa De Papel. Espero que les den un final feliz, ya hemos sufrido bastante - y con lo que nos queda por sufrir - con estos dos. _

©   
_[10/12/19]_


	5. Capitulo 4

**Tokio**

_Culpa, esa opresión en el pecho que no te deja vivir, ese presagio de malos recuerdos te hacen flaquear y caer al abismo. Así se sintió el profesor cuando pensó que lo había perdido todo._

**Palawan, Filipinas. **   
**652** ** días antes de la hora cero.**

Cinco días, tan solo se necesitaron cinco días para convertir el paraíso en un infierno. Raquel inhalo y exhalo profundamente tratando de calmar los latidos rápidos de su corazón. Habían pasado dos horas en las que su amado había salido con Paula y se estaba empezando a preocupar.

Miro con verguenza y rabia a la vez aquella carta que descansaba en sus manos. Se recostó en el umbral de la cabaña y miro como el viento golpeaba las palmeras de manera suave. Su paraíso, su vida de ensueño junto al hombre que amaba se estaba desmoronando, y todo lo que había dejado en Madrid se había convertido en una especie de bola de nieve que amenazaba con sobrellevarla.

Escucho risas, luego las siluetas de Sergio y Paula aparecieron, regalándole un alivio interno que trató disimular. Marivi había salido a recorrer la isla con aquella mujer asiática que los ayudaba en casa, una mujer agradable. Así que por lo tanto solo eran ellos tres.

— ¿Se divirtieron? — Raquel les regaló una sonrisa nerviosa. Su hija se abalanzó a sus brazos como un koala.

Sergio las miro con ternura, su sonrisa se expandió cuando Paula le contó desbordando felicidad, su travesía en la isla, pues estaban en medio de los preparativos para las fiestas de año nuevo.

— Compramos muchas cosas — Sergio agitó las bolsas que traía consigo en sus manos — Mamá es genial, además con Sergio te compramos un regalo — su hija le regalo una sonrisa. Raquel sintió como su mundo volvía a flaquear, recordó la carta que yacía posada en sus rodillas, se sintió débil.

— Mi amor — le acarició su carita. Su vista se fijo en Sergio quien con una mirada preocupada miraba aquella carta.

— Paula ve a ducharte ¿Sí? Mamá y yo tenemos que conversar. Después saldremos a dar una vuelta — Raquel le acaricio la cara una vez más. Paula le regalo un abrazo, luego le dio uno a madre y desapareció de su vista.

Sergio espero con un semblante tranquilo a que Raquel hablara, pero por dentro se estaba muriendo de los nervios, su vista se distribuía entre la carta que descansaba en sus rodillas y en la mujer que con gesto cansado arrugaba con sus manos aquel objeto.

— ¿Cuándo pensabas decírmelo? — por fin sus ojos le miraron, ardientes como si quisiera gritarle mil cosas pero algo se lo impedía.

— La carta llegó hace una semana — levantó la cabeza, tratando de ocultar su culpa. Se habían prometido que no se esconderian las cosas, pero como siempre él era quien rompía las promesas. — Lo siento Raquel, de verdad.

**Palawan, Filipinas **   
**1 semana antes.**

El sudor le recorría por la espalda sumando al calor de la tarde, parecía ser un día interminable. Miro la hora en su reloj de mano, una hora más y aquel barco quedaría como nuevo. Ajusto por último unas tuercas que amenazaban con salirse, se sentó en una silla y quitándose el sudor, pensó en que estaría haciendo Raquel.

Quién había salido hace algunas horas junto a su madre y la niña. Suspiro una vez más y tomó un pañuelo quitándose la grasa de las manos, salió de la embarcación, cuando sus pies tocaron la arena y miro hacia el frente, su rostro palideció.

— ¿Qué haces aquí? — Sergio casi gruño al ver a aquel hombre vestido con un pulido traje azul, nada referente al lugar en donde se encontraban.

— Ha llegado carta, desde Madrid — con rostro serio le entregó aquel sobre rojo que el mismo sacó de algún bolsillo interior del traje — Tu transbordador se comunicará contigo en breve.

— ¿Debo preocuparme? — recibió aquel objeto liviano e inofensivo a la vista, pero al leer su contenido sería capaz de volverse un arma mortal.

— Ya lo sabes Sergio, lo más difícil de esto es sobrevivir, mantenerse vivo, tú escogiste el camino complicado porque ya no estás solo, ahora no sólo debes velar por tu bien, sino que también por el de ellas.

El hombre suspiro mirando como su colega se retocaba una y otra vez las gafas, en un claro gesto de nerviosismo. Ambos se conocían pero preferían ignorarlo, se habían visto por primera vez gracias a Andrés, y en su nombre se habían prometido que siempre estarían el uno para el otro, así de alguna manera Mario, era su nombre, este era su única conexión hacia Madrid, porque claro él había previsto aquel problema, pero no pensó que tendría que dejarla ir, no tan pronto.

— Tienes que hablar con ella pronto o las cosas se pondrán feas, tendriaís que marcharos de aquí.

— Gracias Mario — su mano se posó en el hombro de su amigo, este le asintió en silencio.

— Cuidaros, os pido Sergio pensad las cosas.

— No te preocupes, lo tengo todo bajo control — le regalo la sonrisa más falsa que pudo, y se mantuvo en el mismo lugar hasta que su anatomía desapareció por completo.

Camino con rapidez hacia la cabaña, y con su vista y atención fijada solamente en el objeto de color rojo, no se fijó en que aquella mascota que habían adoptado se había quedado sin alimento y maullaba atención, pero claro Sergio no lo escuchó hasta que tropezó con él.

— ¡Mierda! ¡Joder! — miró con rabia, aquella misma que se disipó al ver como aquel felino se enredaba entre sus piernas, como si estuviera pidiéndole perdón — ¿No te han dado de comer? ¡Eh! Aquí tienes pequeño, ahora no molestes — Sergio no era un amante de los gatos, pero sin duda al ver la cara sonriente de Paula no pudo resistirse ante tal manipulación. Y a pesar de haberse encariñado con el animal, aún no se adaptaba del todo.

Recogió la carta que se había caído del suelo, y con gesto dudoso la abrió y reconoció la letra cursiva de su transbordador.

** _Profesor, Sergio Marquina._ **

> _No me atrevería a interrumpir sus vacaciones sino fuera por un asunto de urgencia, como es este caso._

> «_ Como supongo esta carta llegará a sus manos primeramente, pero anhelo que le hiciera llegar esta carta a Raquel Murillo en primera instancia.__Madrir se ha vuelto muy confuso, muy extraño__. E__l policía se ha empezado a preocupar, y sospecho que ya sabe que su ex esposa se encuentra con usted, y por eso ha hecho esto, pero como sabe esto es solamente una suposición. __Ruego a usted comunicarse en breve para así tomar medidas respecto al asunto. Y por último pero no menos importante debe hacer volver a Madrid a Raquel Murillo, antes que esto se agrave.» __Adjunto la información de mi investigación con respectivas fotografías que se encuentran tras esta página._

> _Buenos días, tardes o buenas noches, profesor._

________

Raquel miro tras su hombro suspirando en el acto, Sergio solo la contempló y se sintió culpable. Él sabía las consecuencias, pero aún así guardo silencio, solo por el simple hecho de pensar que nunca más la volvería a ver, ni a escuchar, ni sentir su piel contra la suya.

— La policía, el cni, la interpool todo el mundo me esta buscando — Raquel se levantó sintiendo como la ira se apoderaba de ella — Dicen que secuestre a mi hija ¿Cómo se supone que volveré a Madrid?

— Buscaré una solución — Sergio trató de tranquilizarla — Soy egoísta, tal vez tienes razón, no soy tan diferente a Andrés, perdóname.

Sostuvo la mano de Raquel con fuerza, como si temiera que desapareciera. Su mente dibujo su primer encuentro, en el Hanoi en como sus ojos cansados le miraron. Luego el como le había confesado su pasado oscuro junto a su ex-marido, sintiéndose desgraciado por todo el daño que le causaría tiempo después debido a su plan egoísta.

Sin dudarlo recordó su primera noche juntos, y su insistencia para que se quedara con él, porque necesitaba recordarla, porque sin pensarlo sus problemas no tenían sentido estando con ella, porque sentía que podía lograr hasta lo imposible con tan solo tenerla cerca, con solo verla sonreír y escucharla hablar.

Tal vez Raquel había sido sin dudas esa fisura de la que tanto habló, esa marca recordatoria de un plan perfecto, pero no una marca sagaz sino aquella que le mostró que había algo más que el razonamiento y lo calculador, algo así como una plan de escape, un escape a lo sentimental y desconocido. Esa piscina a la que Sergio se tiro sin importarle si había agua o no, en ella.

— ¿Cómo lo solucionaras? — Raquel lo miro con desdén, tal vez con un poco de ironía.

— Buscaré una solución — dijo seriamente, posiblemente en su cabeza se estaban planteando múltiples cabos por los cuales empezar.

— ¿Cuándo dejaras de hacer eso?

— ¿Qué cosa? — Raquel soltó su mano como si quisiera dejarlo a su suerte.

— Hacer todo tu solo, como un lobo solitario — Sergio guardo silencio pasmado antes las palabras de Raquel — Estamos juntos en esto, buscaremos una solución juntos, porque de eso se tratan las relaciones se apoyarse el uno al otro.

— Yo no sé nada de relaciones — de pronto Sergio se sintió decepcionado consigo mismo.

— Lo sé — Raquel le regalo una mirada tierna, a pesar de todo no estaba tan enojada, no podría estarlo cuando veía a aquel hombre de gafas que solía quitarle el sueño, hecho un lio.

— Ni de como convivir en pareja, ni de como manejarlo cuando estamos discutiendo — había comenzado a alterarse, el sudor le recorría la espalda y no era a causa de la tarde calurosa.

— Lo sé y esta bien — volvió a utilizar aquella voz tranquila que en vez de surtir su efecto provocaba lo contrario.

— No esta bien porque te sigo haciendo daño.

Cuando todo comenzó Salva, el profesor conocía cada paso a seguir con respecto a Raquel, la inspectora. El primer muro del plan pudo haberse caído cuando comenzó a pensar más de lo necesario en ella, cuando no se vio a si mismo huyendo a una isla desierta como un criminal y completamente solo.

Pero aun así el plan no se veía afectado porque Salva sabía que decir y como actuar en cada momento, pero todo se volvió complicado cuando Raquel supo quien en realidad era, y decidió quedarse a su lado, dándole un color más vivo a su vida.

— Entonces déjame entrar — con pasos lentos se acerco a él y con su índice señaló a su corazón.

Porque todo era mejor si Raquel estaba a su lado.

**Palawan, Filipinas. **   
**Hora cero.**

— Quiero estar contigo Sergio.

Fugazmente la brisa rozó su cara, revolviendole el cabello, con torpeza se lo intentó arreglar pero la mano de Sergio se lo impidió.

— Yo también quiero que estés conmigo, Raquel y esconderte no es una opción.

El viento sopló más fuerte mientras que el sol se consumía lentamente en el mar profundo. Las manos de Raquel sostuvieron la cara de Sergio, quien la miraba sonriendo, sus labios se juntaron tan lento como el atarceder para finalmente fundirse en su totalidad, respirando y llenándose del sabor del otro. Sergio aparto los mechones de cabello de Raquel y en silencio dijo aquellas palabras que aún no podía pronunciar.

Pero las sentía tan profundamente como cada latido que daba su inexperto corazón.

_ **L** _ ** _ os comentarios y kudos son una buena forma de valorar mi trabajo. _ **

©

_[26/10/19]_


	6. Chapter 6

** _ Tokio _ **

_Amor como si pudiéramos hablar de ello, sin recordarle. Tal vez la amó demasiado lento. Asegurándose de que tienen la razón para siempre, pero prefiero pensar que lo hice porque los verdaderos amores no tienen prisa._

**Palawan, Filipinas. **   
**Hora cero**

Las voces cesaron, la música levemente fuerte se apagó, escucho pasos que fueron disipando a medida que se alejaban de la habitación en donde se sentían. Raquel yacía tumbada en la cama de Paula velando así su sueño, acariciando el suave cabello, y grabando con un sabor amargo las palabras diversas y que en secreto escucho por un extraño de trayectoria azul que parecen conocer muy bien a Sergio.

** _"Secuestró a su hija_ ** _ " "La policía está buscando por todos lados, si encuentra a ella te encuentraán a ti"._

Levantó la cabeza tratando de que sus lágrimas no sobresalieran de sus ojos. ¿Cómo no perdieron antes? ¿Por qué pensamos irse sin más, pretendiendo que podría dejar todo atrás? Y lo peor de todo no pensar en las consecuencias, no solo para ella, sino también para Paula, su madre, e incluso para Sergio.

Dos toques en la puerta fueron suficientes para despertarla de su lucha interna. La cabellera negra y desordenada de Sergio fue lo primero que pudo dividir, luego la mitad de su cuerpo se asomó por la puerta. El semblante que había puesto para recibir a sus alumnos había desaparecido, ahora era Sergio, su Sergio. Él mismo que se mostraba tímido cuando quería tomar la iniciativa, aquel que le abrazaba a la mitad de la noche porque estaba asustado.

\- ¿La niña ya se durmió? - asintió con la cabeza, le acarició el cabello una vez más, y regalándole un beso en su frente fijó sus ojos en él - vamos a hablar.

Caminar en silencio por el pasillo hasta llegar a su habitación. El mar rugía fuerte como presagiando que algo malo ocurriría. Sergio miró con atención cada uno de los pasos de Raquel, el cómo se sacaba la ropa sin importarle si él se encontraba allí, el como con los pasos seguros se registró al baño y cerró la puerta con pestillo, sospechado, esto no era lo que él quería

Se tumbó en la cama, aún con la ropa puesta se acostó en el lado de Raquel aspirando su aroma que permanecía aún en la almohada. Él no quería involucrarla en el atraco, no porque desconfiara de ella, sino porque tenía miedo, temía tanto perder esa vida que estaba aprendiendo a disfrutar, pero solo era un eufemismo de su temor, porque no quería pensar que su verdadero miedo era esa vida se volviera en un baño de sangre.

Sergio no sabía cómo, pero tenía que llorar en silencio, él no quería que Raquel estuviera con él, ella tenía que haber escogido la opción de marcharse con su familia en Mindanao, en donde estarían sanas y seguras. Así lo esperaba el profesor, pero como siempre Raquel no era lo que esperaba.

Con pasos lentos se acercó al baño, Raquel aún sin salía, tuvo que tener la necesidad de su espacio, pero por primera vez quería irrumpir en él, quería buscar la respuesta a sus preguntas.

\- ¿Sigues ahí, Raquel? - se recargó en la puerta - ¿No quieres hablar conmigo?

La puerta se abrió, la expresión de Raquel lo determinó todo, ella también tuvo miedo. Sus brazos la acogieron transmitiendo esa bendita paz que tanto necesitaban.

\- ¿Confías en mí? - murmuró contra su hombro.

\- Más que a mi propia vida - le acarició el cabello hundiendo sus dedos en él.

\- ¿A qué hora es el vuelo, mañana? - Un nudo se instaló en su garganta. Tener una madre ya su pequeño tesoro lejos de ella le destrozaba el corazón.

_Aún puedes cambiar de opinión, _ quiso decirle, pero se contuvo, conocía la terquedad de Raquel, ella no cedería. En cambio, le propinó un beso en la comisura de sus labios, sintiéndose tonto por su acción. Pero, sin embargo, para Raquel, aquel gesto minúsculo de afecto le hizo quererlo aún más, con más fuerza, como si fuera fuera posible.

\- A las seis de la madrugada, Raquel ...

\- No sigas Sergio - Raquel se acercó a su mesa de noche, en donde descansaba su cepillo de cabello con el cual lo peino desde la raíz hasta las puntas, en un movimiento tan sutil y delicado que permanecía a Sergio en un trance.

\- Debemos hablar, sé que me escuchas hablar con Mario, tu madre me lo dijo - Raquel maldijo por lo bajo, sintiéndose descubierta.

\- ¿Cuál es tu solución, profesor?

\- No tengo ninguna solución, porque todas me llevan al mismo punto - sospechado, sintiéndose atrapado. Se recargo en el umbral de aquella especie de ventanal con vista al mar, dándole la espalda - _Perdert_ e, porque todas las soluciones implican un futuro sin ti, y maldita sea yo no quiero eso, Raquel.

\- Pero tampoco me quieres en el atraco - silencio, se había tenido sin palabras - ¿Debo interpretar tu silencio como un sí?

\- Necesito pensar - se atrevió a mirarla.

Y ahí estaba, tan decidida, tan segura a estar junto a él. Sergio admiraba esa seguridad, esa fortaleza con la cual Raquel se enfrentaba a cada situación, esa misma seguridad que ahora estaba haciendo pedazos.

\- Si el plan sale mal, prométeme que te irás y me dejarás - grabar las palabras de su hermano, su vista por un segundo se nubló, ya no le importaba mostrarse débil, porque estaba con Raquel todo parecía volverse invencible.

\- Nada saldrá mal, y nos iremos juntos - se acercó hasta él, colando sus brazos a la altura de su cuello.

\- No sigas tú ahora, que debemos hablar y tú estás desviando del tema - Tenemos sus besos en su cuello, sacándonos una sonrisa.

\- ¿De qué vamos a hablar, profesor?

\- De los pasos a seguir con respecto al plan - Raquel con manos hábiles desabrocho los primeros botones de su camiseta. Sergio tragó duro - Raquel, tu madre está en la habitación de al lado - intentó llamar su atención, pero al carajo, atrapó su cintura con sus manos y con más intensidad de la que quería demostrar le besó hasta sacarle un suspiro - además mañana debemos levantarnos temprano, hay que ir a dejar a Paula ya tu madre, y luego reunirnos con la banda - su voz se fue apagando a medida que cada palabra salía de su boca, como su cuerpo que cayó en la cama gracias a las maniobras expertas de Raquel, solo ella sabía cómo descontrolarlo.

Se sentó a horcajadas sobre él, sacando por completo su camiseta que no hizo nada más que estorbar en su cuerpo, le revolvió el cabello tiernamente esperando una reacción de su parte, pero Sergio se vio con los ojos cerrados. Raquel pensó que se sentía cansado, pero en realidad Sergio tan solo estaba disfrutando de su toque, no queriendo de sus suaves manos dejaran de tocar su cabello.

Protestó cuando Raquel retiro sus manos y en movimiento rápido tomó su mano, robándole un beso demasiado tímido para la situación, entonces Raquel comprendió que no era el cansancio, sino que Sergio Sergio aún le costaba el trabajo tomar la iniciativa en todo el aspecto de aquella relación que sobrellevaban juntos , y que, aunque Sergio trata de ser un buen compañero para Raquel, había pequeñas cosas de las cuales aún no podríamos adoptar como suyas. Esta era una de esas.

\- ¿Nervioso? Creí que ya nos habíamos acostumbrado, profesor - Sergio no me había dado el tiempo de dimensionar el tiempo que excitaba lo que llamará así.

\- Estoy trabajando para ello - Sergio volteó su cabeza no pudiendo mirarla a los ojos, debido a la vergüenza, en cambio Raquel trato de ocultar su sonrisa.

\- ¿Qué tal si hoy cambiamos de roles? - Sergio la miró perplejo. Raquel echo su cabeza hacia atrás, dejando su cuello a su disposición, pero aun así reprimió su deseo de besarlo.

\- No comprendo - Raquel sonrió con autosuficiencia. Y eso le excito aún más.

\- Instinto básico profesor, demuéstrame qué es lo que tienes.

Tal vez fue aquella vez, en donde aplicaron por primera vez siendo específicos, ese instinto básico del que en un momento pasado Sergio le incitó sutilmente a Raquel, en esa noche en el Hanói, la misma que cambió sin tener que pretender el destino de ambos.

_____

**Aeropuerto, Palawan Filipinas. **   
**Hora cero**

\- Mamá te voy a extrañar mucho - con su rostro adormilado le abrazo, Raquel la sostuvo en sus brazos, bajo la atenta mirada de Marivi y de Sergio - ¿Volverás pronto?

\- Yo también te voy a extrañar mucho, pequeña, prométeme que harás caso en todo ¿Sí? Cuida de la abuela - esto último lo susurro, sacándole una sonrisa a su hija, que se aferraba con más fuerza, no queriendo que se marchara.

\- ¿cuándo volverán, tú y Sergio? Ya los estoy extrañando - hizo un puchero.

\- Pronto mi amor, te llamaré todos los días. Recuerda lavarte los dientes y cepillarte el cabello - le sonrió, haciéndole cosquillas en la pancita - Te amo mucho.

\- ¿Sergio también me ama, mamá? - Disimuladamente Raquel fijó su vista en él, observando cómo mantenía una cómoda conversación con el chofer del avión y la mujer asiática que los ayudaba con Marivi. La pregunta de su hija le hizo cuestionar la veracidad de los sentimientos de Sergio, no es que no creyera en ellos, él sí lo había tenido que ver con los hechos, pero, en algunas circunstancias, las palabras también eran válidas.

\- Claro que te ama, Paula, te quiere mucho - le ajusto el abrigo y su bufanda, un peso del sol que se asomaba temprano, el frio de la noche aun persistía - ¿Las acuerdas de la chica de cabello corto que visitó a Sergio hace unas semanas? - la pequeña asintió.

\- Ella tiene problemas y Sergio la va a ayudar, como un superhéroe ¿Tú también la vas a ayudar, mami? - Su hija se bajó de sus brazos con mucho entusiasmo, Raquel asintió, Deseando tener aquella inocencia de su adorada hija - Tu también eres una superheroína - Su hija de pronto se tranquilizó y buscó algo en su abrigo esperando expectante a Raquel. Sergio llego lentamente a ellas no queriendo interrumpir la burbuja entre madre e hija - Os tengo un regalo.

\- Ya debemos irnos - le susurro en el oído a Raquel, pero esta no le prestaba atención, pues miraba el pequeño obsequio que su hija había hecho para ellos, Sergio fijó su atención en el objeto y se sintió egoísta por querer por primera vez quedarse junto a su _familia_ .

\- Somos nosotros cuatro, la abuela, Sergio con mamá y yo.

La pequeña niña de nueve años les mostró nada más que un papel arrugado, más bien doblado, en donde veremos cuatro personas dibujadas y pintadas con crayón más un pequeño felino que la abuela sostenía en sus manos. En el fondo de aquel dibujo se vieron esa cabaña, _su hogar_ , con palmeras y en una orilla se podría ver el inmenso mar de Palawan. El corazón de Sergio se rompió cuando el centro de atención en su yo dibujado, aquel que sostenía la pequeña mano dibujaba de Paula y que esta misma sostenía la mano dibujada de Raquel. _Como una familia_ , pensó.

_Mi familia, mi familia,_ repitió en su mente mientras abrazaba a Paula y la levantaba en el aire, para luego en un sobresalto plantarle un beso en la mejilla a Marivi, quien solo sonrió ante aquel acto tan sorpresivo, por último miro a Raquel, quien le sonreía abiertamente y le regalo un beso lleno de adoración y promesas que posiblemente nunca podrá cumplir. Porque todo iba a salir bien, porque cuando tuviste un río, él podría volver a ser feliz totalmente junto a Raquel y su familia en aquella isla que se convirtió en su escape.

Pero no puedes esperar que un plan que se trazó en menos de cinco meses pueda resultar, ante un plan que llevo años y años de planeación y aún así se rompió, pero que pudo ser casi perfecto porque Raquel le proporcionó aquel tiempo que desde su primera conversación como inspectora-profesor le prometió. Pero solo que esta vez Raquel Murillo no era la inspectora.

____

**Carretera, cerca de Segovia, España. **   
**Hora cero**

Eran las siete menos cuatro del día siguiente y Sergio se identificaron manejando junto a Raquel, la cual se mantuvo en silencio durante todo el camino. La miraba de vez en cuando, en sus manos sostenía aquel papel que su hija le había entregado hace unas horas. Toco su mano sutilmente, sonriéndole con cariño cuando sus ojos le miraron.

\- Ya llegamos - Raquel asintió, dispuesta a quedarse en el auto - Ven, quiero que conozcas a unos de nuestros nuevos miembros - Sergio bajo del auto y sin previo aviso entrelazo sus dedos con los de Raquel, le miro perpleja pero no dijo nada.

El paisaje le traía un dolor de estómago, se encuentra cerca de Segovia, físico en la carretera. En donde las colinas medias y altas del altiplano conservado del nordeste Antioqueño, los árboles pequeños que se adaptan ante el suelo contrarrestaban totalmente con su recuerdo de Palawan y principalmente por el hecho de que Segovia no tenía un inmenso mar. Sergio frunció el ceño y miro su reloj de mano, Raquel rodo los ojos y apretó la mano de Sergio.

\- Solo son dos minutos de retraso, Sergio - Raquel se acercó al reloj de mano de Sergio y chasqueo la lengua.

\- Nos esperabas amiguito - una voz se oyó a sus espaldas, los dos giraron - Yo a este maricon no lo he visto en pelea de perros, pero me dijeron que es uno de los nuestros - el hombre con un marcado acento argentino se refirió al hombre de bigote, el cual simplemente tiene dificultades se hombros.

\- Bienvenidos, Palermo, Marsella les presento a ... - le miro, su vista se mantenía fija en los dos hombres que se mantenían neutros a su figura, y amenaza una conexión extraña con aquel hombre de bigote.

\- Lisboa - respondió extendiéndoles la mano a los dos, los cuales gustosamente la aceptaron, Sergio suspiro aliviado. El argentino de apodo Palermo con burla se convirtió en Raquel, regalándole una de sus mejores sonrisas.

\- ¿Así qué eres tú la Tatiana de Sergio?

© ©

_ [07/11/19] _


	7. Chapter 7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Pueden haber errores, se corregirán una vez termine la historia, gracias.

**Tokio.**

_El amor, como si pudiera revolverlo todo. Esa palabrería no causa su efecto cuando ese mismo amor lo mató, anaquilándolo y transformándolo en odio._

Palawan, Filipinas.

Se podía ver desde la inmensidad del mar la tranquilidad que se respiraba en el aire a través del gran balcón de la habitación. El sol apenas vislumbraba luchando con las espesas nubes que trataban de opacarlo, estaba amaneciendo y a pesar del lindo paisaje que daba paso a un nuevo día en Palawan. Raquel solo podía mantener sus ojos en una sola cosa, más bien en alguien.

Sergio estaba enterrado en la arena, mirando a todo y a la vez la nada, su corazón palpitaba feliz, pleno, tranquilo como nunca soñó estar. Se preguntó hasta dónde llegaría para hacerla feliz, a veces solía sentirse incompetente, Raquel siempre estaba ahí para él, regalando sonrisas, sacándole carcajadas y ¿Él? ¿Que hacia él por Raquel? él le había dado una casa que ella había transformado en un hogar, él le había dado un barco y ella lo había transformado en su espacio, aunque sucio pero suyo "nuestro" Sergio amaba esa palabra porque todo lo de él — incluyéndose— le pertenecía a Raquel.

Su mente dio un giro repentino, sin ser consciente de los pies descalzos que caminaban hacia él con exuberante curiosidad . Solo entonces ahí considero de manera nítida la importancia de Raquel en su vida, de cómo su soledad se evaporaba para dar paso a una vida que no creyó posible. Solo hasta que con aquel mal inglés y una sonrisa vestida de seda lleno su mundo, separando su vida en un "antes" y "después" de Raquel.

Suspiró abatido, replanteando la pregunta inicial ¿Qué hacía él por Raquel? ¿Cómo podría demostrar su amor hacia ella? Se sabía que era malo con las palabras, lo había descubierto el día en el que le confesó su amor, pero de aquello había pasado ya un tiempo ¿Su amor seguía siendo el mismo?

Cerró sus ojos, y el surco de sus labios se dibujó una sonrisa, escuchó pasos tras de él y al saber de quién se trataba, sonrió aún más. Raquel se sentó a su lado y recostó su cabeza en su regazo, como él solía hacer cada vez que la veía leer y sabía que la necesitaba cerca.

— Creí que seguías dormida — fijó su vista en su rostro, y tocándolo con su mano trazó los surcos de sus ojos.

— No puedo dormir si no estas junto a mí — respondió cerrando los ojos ante su contacto. Sergio ignoró su respuesta pero aún así no podía calmar el rápido palpitar de su corazón.

— ¿Pasa algo, Raquel? — Sergio se removió, buscando más calor colocó sus manos en los costados de su cara y beso sus mejillas. Tan dulce que Raquel sintió derretirse.

— ¿Debería pasar algo para estar asi con mi novio? — Raquel río y se abrazó su cuello, como una niña pequeña cuando tiene miedo de algún monstruo horripilante debajo de su cama.

Sergio quedó pensativo ¿Novio? Sintió esa palabra ajena, como si no fuera parte de ambos, era algo aún más profundo, esto no era un noviazgo, al contrario se sentía como si se conocieran desde siempre. Sergio sintió una punzada al recordar su vida pasada, en la cual se empeñaba en conocer y memorizar la vida de la que era entonces su "contrincante" sin saber claro que terminaría memorizando tan bien que ahora no era capaz de distinguir la suya propia.

— Sergio — la mujer de cabello castaño volvió a sonreírle completamente ajena a su confusión mental, ajena todas las inseguridades que se arraigaron en sus entrañas — Sabes, no he querido mencionarlo, se que estamos cerca de la fecha de Berlín pero no puedo guardarmelo...

— ¿Te gustaria ir a Italia conmigo? — Sergio la interrumpió, y cogiendo su mano la abrazo y la giró por el aire. Raquel un poco aturdida trataba de bajarse, ella necesitaba que la escuchara — Eso es, viajaremos por las hermosas aguas italianas, comeremos las mejores pastas, visitaremos galerías de arte... — Raquel sonrió ante el sorpresivo cambio de humor de su pareja y aunque le pareció agradable, ella no podía.

— Sergio, yo...— el mencionado la miró por un momento antes de bajarla hasta que sus pies tocaron la arena, pero aun así mantuvo sus manos firmes en su cintura — Es difícil, quiero decir no es que no quiera, pero Paula, ella quiere volver a España. Sergio secuestre a mi hija, debo hacer frente las consecuencias de mis actos — Raquel suspiró abatida, había ensayado las palabras hace varias semanas, pero sabía que nunca estaría preparada para alejarse de Sergio — Prometo volver, cuando todo se calme — toco su mejilla, pero Sergio la apartó antes que llegara a tocarlo — Sergio, por favor...

— Tú eres la que quiere irse.

— Debo volver es mi deber, entiendelo.

— No es tu deber, porque no le debes nada a nadie. Ni a tu ex esposo ni a la policía. Raquel eres libre de dar explicaciones, de inventar excusas. Y si ese maldito ese intenta buscarlas yo me encargare de protegerlas, porque eres mi familia.

Raquel abrió la boca pero aun asi nada salía de esta, escuchar esas palabras salir de Sergio fue la gota que rebalsó su cordura. Sin querer lágrimas caían de sus suaves mejillas, Sergio sin poder evitarlo las limpió con el dorso de su mano y la abrazó cálidamente, porque el dolor de Raquel también era el suyo.

— Tú también eres mi familia.

«»

Un disparo y todo su mundo había caído.

Un segundo disparo y se sentía flaquear hasta desvanecerse como la pólvora.

Su pecho dolía, ardiendo en carne viva. Con los oídos sordos y la mirada vacía. Sergio Marquina apenas podía mantenerse en pie, con el auricular en su oído aquellas balas que le quitaron la vida, se repetían en bucle, como una mala película, como una horrible pesadilla.

Sus pasos pesaban y la maleza del suelo parecía querer envolverse sobre él, hasta ahorcarlo como una serpiente. Raquel, Raquel, Raquel ¿Por qué lo hiciste? Repetía con la vista nublada, y corrió, por entre los árboles corrió y se imaginó que ella aún estaba ahí, viva y corría junto a él.

"Si te quieres casar conmigo hazme el favor de pedírmelo bien"

En aquel momento ni siquiera lo había pensando. Pero no era del todo cierto, él lo había pensando, demasiada veces para su gusto, solo que jamás lo creyó posible.

"Espero estar ahí, Sergio. Cuando encuentres a alguien que te haga vivir la vida color de rosa" Berlín había espetado, aquel día en su boda, lejos de Tatiana y sus cercanos.

"Debes vivir el amor al máximo, porque uno jamás sabe cuando lo pierde, cuando esa chispa se apaga. Dando paso al rencor, la venganza el más puro odio, no quiero que eso te pase hermanito, te ves muy amargado,sonrie".

Se apoyó en un árbol cercano, sintiéndose de pronto demasiado débil para continuar. Él estaba dispuesto a entregarse ¿Por qué Raquel lo impidió? ¿Por qué lo salvó? Aquella espina estaba ahí, doliente, desangrándose lentamente. Él no podía más. Ya nada parecía tener sentido.

"Incluso si esto sale mal. Quiero que continúes con el plan, Sergio, mírame. Incluso si todo está perdido quiero que sigas adelante".

Las determinación en sus palabras, aquella mirada y esa sonrisa rota, Raquel era tan fuerte tanto que al mismo Sergio le dolía . Quería hundirse en sus lágrimas, quería llorarle, atragantarse con las palabras que nunca pudo y que jamás podrá decirle. Él estaba vacío, roto, inservible. El profesor se había escondido en el calabozo más oscuro de su mente. Ahí bajó esos gigantes árboles y siendo perseguido por militares y policías, sólo estaba Sergio, ahí indefenso, acorralado, Sergio Marquina lloraba, y dolía, sintiendo que su corazón se detendría en cualquier momento.

Marsella manejaba lento. El aire tenso y profundo como una pendiente. Frío e incierto como un precipicio. Todo estaba mudo, tan silencioso que llegaba a ser aterrador. Miraba a Sergio a cada rato, atento a cada movimiento, pero nada, apenas y pestañeaba, pareciera que en cualquier momento lo perdería, emocionalmente hablando, o al menos eso pensaba.

— Lo siento mucho — Marsella se atrevió a decir. Él también sufría, se había encariñado con Lisboa, pero aún así no podía ni siquiera a lograr alcanzar al nivel de dolor de su compañero de gafas. Sergio sólo asintió y Marsella se rindió.

Marquina abrió tan sólo un poco la ventanilla, sintiendo el aire revolverle el cabello, como un recuerdo instantáneo sintió las suaves manos de Raquel trazando círculos y agarrando con cariño su cabello, bajo la marea, con ese viento salado del mar. Una lágrima silenciosa escapó de su cara. Marsella se removió incómodo.

— Puedes detenerte un momento, necesito ir a orinar— Marsella se detuvo, y entendió que aquellas lágrimas sólo eran pequeñas marejadas del tsunami de sentimientos que era Sergio Marquina. Del controlador y frío alias el profesor, parecía haberse consumido, como si no hubiera existido.

Alejado del auto y de la presencia de Marsella. Sergio trató de respirar, volverse a poner la careta del profesor y tratar de hacer la ejecución — aunque aquella palabra le arrancara el aliento junto a su desangrado corazón — de Raquel no fuera en vano, porque aquello lo iban a pagar y con creces, de eso estaba seguro, sin medir consecuencias, había comenzado la guerra y él estaba dispuesto a contraatacar sin siquiera pensar en detenerse.

Su mente logró enfriarse, cegado por la venganza. Sergio levantó la cabeza y miró el paisaje, sus ojos se aguaron tan pronto como deslizó su vista hacia un ramo de flores silvestres, que se movía libremente con el zumbar al viento. Recordó la boda de Berlín, el cómo había tomado el ramo y aunque no quisiera admitirlo, muy en el fondo de su corazón anhelaba poder sentir y experimentar el sentimiento de amar y ser amado.

Sin siquiera evitarlo pensó en Raquel, en aquella noche, su última noche juntos, en cuerpo y alma, se había amado como la primera y última vez, siempre era así, como si dos almas que se conocen y se envuelven para desenvolverse al mismo tiempo y a una velocidad inmedible. Juntos eran el fuego abrasador, el mismo que si no se contenía podía quemar todo a su paso.

Y al final, se quemaron. Pero aún quedaba ese diminuto destello ardiente, que luchará por sobrevivir, por unirse a su igual para volver a ser una llama y arrastrar a todo y a todos a su paso. Porque de eso se trataba... sobrevivencia.


	8. Chapter 8

**Tokio.**

_La naturaleza del amor, la inyección de posesividad y pasión, la dulcificación de las inseguridades y temores. Un témpano y un volcán en erupción al colisionar forman una catástrofe impensada, devastadora. Eso eran, la más pura destrucción._

  
Demasiado romántico.

Fue su primer pensamiento al mirar su atuendo. Dio vueltas frente al espejo, buscando esa diminuta posibilidad de quedarse con aquel pincelado y moldeado vestido burdeo. Raquel volvió a girar e hizo una mueca y se tiró a la cama, ofuscada.

Por otro lado, más bien en la habitación contigua. Un Sergio demasiado seguro, se mostraba con audacia frente al espejo un perfecto smoking, digno de una película de Hollywood. Volvió a sonreír y se preguntó si a Raquel le gustaría.

La tranquilidad era casi una forma de vida para ambos amantes, sólo cambiaba el lugar.

Sin embargo, Palawan, era su hogar.

Pero cuando las infinidades del mundo son accesibles todo parece posible. Sergio y Raquel, amaban darse ese pequeño gusto, esa infinidad de mundo que sólo los hacía quererse con más fuerza.

Eran un matrimonio, muchos lo decían. Pero no hablaban mucho de eso, eran felices, sí, tenían su familia, evidentemente, se amaban, aquello ni siquiera se podía dudar ¿Qué más faltaba?.

— Qué guapo te ves — Raquel silbó desde el umbral de puerta. Sergio sonrió pero tan pronto como la vio quedó boquiabierto.

Raquel tenía esa manía de sorprenderlo. De dejarlo como una madeja enredada de hilo que solamente ella podía tirar y desenredar.

— ¿Qué tal? — movió el vestido de copa con soltura y giró sobre sí misma. Soltó una carcajada cuando sintió las manos de Sergio en su cintura y su boca en la nuca.

— Perfecta.

— ¿Está usted seguro de eso, señor Marquina? — Raquel volvió a girar y enredo sus manos a la altura del cuello de Sergio, quien aprisionó en sus brazos.

— Nunca he visto una mujer tan hermosa como usted, señorita Murillo — Sergio no aguanto la risa y se refugió en la curvatura de su cuello.

— Lamento informarle que usted no suele ver muchas mujeres, o ¿me equivoco? — Raquel tiro un poco más y beso una pequeña porción de piel de su cuello que se encontraba expuesta.

— No necesito mirar a nadie cuando te tengo cerca, porque eres lo único que quiero mirar — Sergio empujó y ambos cayeron sobre la cama, riéndose como dos adolescentes en su primera noche.

El aroma Italiano, las velas a la luz de la luna, las terrazas en enredadera. Aquello era la Ciudad de ensueño. Sergio Marquina suspiro mientras sostenía las mechas castañas de Raquel y se deleitó y bebió de su rostro, presentía que jamás se cansaría de esto.

— Se nos hace tarde, señorita Murillo — ambos se levantaron y Sergio le tendió su brazo.

— ¿Estás seguro de esto?

Ambos volvieron a mirarse. La expresión de uno era temor. No estaba preparado, y aunque haya ensayado muchísimas veces aquella hazaña, todo pareció decaer cuando la miró. Raquel sonrió y acarició su espalda, tratando de darle tranquilidad.

— Podemos practicarlo una vez más… — Raquel comenzó a decir.

— Debo parecer un idiota, lo hemos hecho muchas veces y aún no puedo aprenderlo, lo siento.

— Cariño… — Raquel colocó la mano izquierda de Sergio en su espalda baja y guió la derecha hacia una altura en donde pudiera encontrarse con la de ella.

— Un, dos, tres, atrás — Sergio contabilizó y soltó una risa nerviosa cuando casi pisa a Raquel — Un, dos, tres, adelante.

— Muy bien, cariño. Aprendes rápido, solo tienes que calmarte.

— No te burles de mi, Raquel — Sergio le dirigió una mirada acusadora cuando la vio alzar levemente la comisura de su boca.

«»

Calles estrechas, ruidos estridentes de todo tipo, música vulgarmente deliciosa en cada esquina. Sergio solo observaba, el cómo la música la hacía más colorida, más poderosa, se sentía chiquito a su lado y aquello le gustaba. Ahí con las manos entrelazadas, ambos amantes disfrutaban de su primera pasada por la ciudad Toscana.

Florencia, como la flor que florece en días de primavera. Con una cálida brisa se mueve con sutileza y divinidad.

— Mira, mira, Sergio ¿Qué es eso? — la emoción en su voz era algo de lo cual siempre se sentiria cálido. Amaba la facilidad de Raquel al momento de expresar sus sentimientos y en cierto modo lo envidiaba.

— Es la Notte Bianca florentina — Sergio susurro cerca de Raquel, la brisa nocturna de Florencia siempre le traería escalofríos — Vamos, si nos apuramos podremos alcanzarla cerca del río Arno.

Sería su primera travesía juntos. Su primera oportunidad para volver a conocerla y dejar que Raquel le conociera, porque Sergio quería ser sincero, contarle su vida antes de conocerla, personalmente.

— Vine por primera vez aquí con Andrés, él siempre decía que yo era mucha teoría pero poca práctica — Sergio rió, pero no miró a Raquel, a pesar que esta lo miraba intensamente — La segunda vez que vine, fue cuando él decidió llevar a cabo el atraco al Banco de España, pero terminamos atracando la fábrica nacional, como yo lo propuse.

— ¿Es por eso que estamos aquí?

— Florencia me recuerda a Andrés, y pesar de todo él era mi familia, quería compartir contigo esta parte de mi vida — Sergio decidió mirarla, y se encontró con la vida misma en sus ojos.

— Ahora Florencia tiene un toque de ti — Las aguas del Arno brillaban con la luna, pero de aquello Sergio ni siquiera se dio cuenta. Raquel sonrió antes de besarlo, un beso lento que expresaba gratitud, respeto, compromiso y amor.

— Que lindas palabras, Sergio — le acarició la cara y él se refugió como un cachorro cariñoso.

La música estridente de las trompetas y violines se escuchaban cerca. Raquel y Sergio tuvieron que correr para unirse a la tradicional fiesta Florenciana. Llenos de vida, de amor. Sergio trataba de seguir de cerca a Raquel por entre la multitud, ella se encontraba fascinada mirando el pequeño concierto en las calles Toscanas.

— Ven vamos a bailar — agarró su brazo y se unieron a las parejas que bailaban alrededor.

Ambos bailaban con el sonido placentero de un buen jazz italiano. Se movían con gracia, Raquel hacía reír a Sergio con sus pasos exagerados y Sergio trataba torpemente de imitarla. Hasta que la música cesó, la multitud aplaudió e incluso silbó.

— Tomen a sus parejas, hoy tocaremos algo nuevo — turistas y residentes volvieron a aplaudir y las parejas se acercaron con simpleza.

Los amantes se miraron, y sonriendo tomaron posición, mano en la espalda y una en el hombro y con las otras unidas comenzaron a danzar, hubo tropezones, pisadas, risas nerviosas.

— Ya no eres un mal bailarín — Raquel espetó, mientras el sonido bajo del violín los envolvía.

— Si estás tratando de burlarte de mí, no está funcionando — Sergio rió.

Quiso guardar la expresión de Raquel de ese momento en particular. Con el cabello hecho un lío, aquel mismo que adoraba tocar, con ese vestido burdeo en contraste con su bronceada piel, que lo dejaba boquiabierto y con sed, aquellos surcos en sus ojos, y esa boca entreabierta.

Raquel era la persona que siempre querrá preservar. Incluso si todo acabará mal, siempre la recordaría como la primera persona que logró entrar a su destrozado corazón, para convertirlo en un corazón digno de amar.

— ¿Por qué me miras así?

— ¿Así como?

— Cómo si no existiera nadie más.

— No existe, Raquel. Siempre serás tú.

— ¿Qué soy?

_“Eres mi primer amor”_

Pero no respondió, al contrario intentó hacer aquella vuelta que había practicado en la cual el cuerpo de Raquel chocaba con el suyo, pero salió mal y terminaron cayendo al suelo. La multitud se dispersó siguiendo a la banda de jazz por las otras calles de la ciudad Toscana, indiferente a la pareja en en suelo.

— Creo que es mucho por hoy, mis pies me están matando — Raquel se levantó con ayuda de Sergio quien se disculpó en silencio.

— Tengo una última sorpresa. Por favor — Sergio se mostró nervioso, temiendo que aquella noche especial que había preparado para Raquel se arruinara.

— Sergio que haces, bajame.

— Dijiste que tus pies te estaban matando, pero ahora no tendrás que usarlos — las manos temblorosas de Raquel se afirmaban a su cuello, respirando el olor a nuevo del caro smoking de Sergio.

— Esto es una mala idea — Raquel en sus brazos se sentía cálido, su corazón latía como loco, la emoción de ver la expresión de Raquel le hormigueaba las extremidades

— Relájate, Raquel, te ves muy nerviosa — sintió un golpe en su hombro pero sólo sonrió. Raquel tenía su genio, pero en ocasiones como estas solo le producía ternura.

Entraron a la abertura del Ponte Vecchio en donde se mostraba la inmensidad del río Arno pero tan pronto como entraron, salieron. Sergio silbó al aire y Raquel sólo podía aferrarse a su cuello, tratando de calmar su corazón y la calidez de su propio cuerpo. Se detuvieron en la orilla del río y Sergio la bajó.

— Espérame aquí, iré a buscar nuestra sorpresa.

Sergio caminó unos pocos metros costado abajo y saludo a un gondolero que se encontraba anclando su góndola, compartieron algunas palabras en italiano que Raquel no entendió por supuesto, y con una sonrisa el hombre le tendió el remo y con el Sergio caminó hacia Raquel.

— Aquí está nuestra sorpresa, cómo es nuestra última noche antes de volver a casa, quería que fuera especial.

— Un viaje en góndola, Sergio, es hermoso — sus ojos de gacela brillaban con adoración. Y Sergio en ese momento solo quería llorar de felicidad.

La pareja subió a la estrecha pero larga embarcación y con un poco de fuerza, ambos se encontraban navegando por las aguas verdosas del Arno. Las pequeñas ondulaciones del río golpeaban la embarcación, pero aquello no se comparaba con la agitación en sus rostros, la pasión en sus miradas y la intimidad de sus cuerpos.

— Es hermoso.

— Lo sé.

— Tal vez debamos volver, algún día.

— Me encantaría, tal vez podríamos vivir aquí, inscribir a Paula a una buena escuela… — Sergio movió el remo con audacia tratando de calmar el leve color en sus mejillas.

— ¿Vivir aquí? — Raquel alzó una ceja — ¿No sería demasiado arriesgado?

— Buscamos una linda casita en un pequeño pueblo, cambiamos nuestras identidades y listo, tal vez podríamos pensar en alguna forma de desaparecer completamente del mapa.

— ¿Harías eso por nosotras?

— Haría lo que fuera necesario para vuestra felicidad, Raquel — Sergio bajo la mirada incapaz de poder mirarla — Después de todo arruine tu vida es lo menos que puedo hacer, velar por tu felicidad.

— Sergio ya hablamos de eso — Raquel posó su mano sobre la mano libre de Sergio que descansaba en su rodilla.

— Lo sé, pero me siento tan culpable, te hice sufrir. Si no me hubieras perdonado, si aquel día no hubieras aparecido yo no sabría qué hacer.

— Sergio has vivido sin mí toda tu vida — Raquel sonrió y le resto importancia.

— No sabía que estaba viviendo hasta que te conocí. Tú me diste un motivo para seguir — no sabía en qué momento había comenzado a llorar. Aún así con los ojos aguados y la ropa arrugada ambos se navegaron hasta la orilla.

— Sergio, encontraremos una manera para que dejes de sentirte culpable — Raquel impidió que se levantará — Y Sergio, te quiero, gracias por esto.

Y lo besó, ahogando sus palabras de disculpa, disipando sus dudas e inseguridades. La tomó fuerte del cabello e introdujo su lengua en su cavidad bucal, con sus lenguas bailando y danzando sobre la música de su amor.

Eterno, Sergio quería que durará para siempre, que Raquel no se arrepintiera jamás de haber ido por él a Palawan.

A pesar de todo, Sergio siempre se sentirá culpable por el daño que le causó a Raquel, pero aún así buscaría la manera de hacerla más feliz, cada día, por el resto de su vida.


	9. Chapter 9

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Amar a una persona no se trata de lógica o de razón, y aunque el profesor buscara desesperadamente una razón lógica de su amor por la inspectora, decidió rendirse, porque no importaba si él no entendía sus sentimientos, llegaría ese día y Raquel estaría ahí, tomando su mano y mirándolo con ese amor tan irracional, pero tan real.

**Tokio.**

_Amar a una persona no se trata de lógica o de razón__,_ _y aunque el profesor buscara desesperadamente una razón lógica de su amor por la inspectora, decidió rendirse, porque no importaba si él no entendía sus sentimientos, llegaría ese día y Raquel estaría ahí, tomando su mano y mirándolo con ese amor tan irracional, pero tan real._

El dulce aroma de su cabello, la suavidad de sus manos, su sonrisa que iluminaba hasta los rincones más recónditos del mundo. Sergio movió su cabeza solo un poco, despegando su atención del grueso libro para mirar a Raquel, pero al notar su mirada ladeo el rostro y se sumergió en el párrafo que había estado leyendo muchas veces, sin poder concentrarse. Volvió a mirar a su amada solo que esta vez tiro el libro lejos de él.

— Raquel, puedo preguntarte algo — el ruido al chocar la yema de sus dedos en el grueso libro desconcertó un poco a Raquel, alzó la ceja.

— Claro, ¿Qué sucede, Sergio? — Raquel se mostró tranquila y sonrió en su interior al ver temblar al hombre que había transformado su vida, tal vez para mejor o peor, ella no leía el futuro, pero esperaba seguir aferrada y enamorada de aquel hombre de gafas.

—Hace un poco de frío tal vez debas colocarte una chaqueta — una risa escapó de la garganta de la mujer, aun así, tomo una chaqueta que yacía en el armario que ambos compartían, sus ropas tan juntas como sus corazones.

—¿Lo dices por el vestido? —Sergio mostro asombro y se levantó para quedar frente a frente mirando sus ojos color miel y como la tela roja se cernía perfectamente a su cuerpo, volviéndolo nervioso.

Ambos tan cerca, en la habitación que habían compartido por algo más de un año, la misma que era testigo de sus encuentros pasionales y el fluir de sus sentimientos, con la brisa y el ruido del mar golpeando las paredes y ventanas de esa habitación.

Sergio abrazo a Raquel, sin ningún motivo en particular, solo queriendo sentirla cerca, guardando para siempre su aroma, como un dulce recuerdo que atesoraria en tiempos difíciles.

— No tienes que ir... — Sergio alargó las palabras como un niño pequeño pidiendo su dulce favorito, rehusandose a dejar que Raquel escapara de sus brazos.

— Debo ir, Malai ha sido buena persona, ha cuidado de nuestra casa, de mamá y de Paula, no puedo simplemente decirle que no, Sergio no seas niño.

— Claro que puedes decir que no, mira tomas el celular, le marcas y le dices: Lo siento, pero no puedo ir porque mi novio me secuestró — Sergio volteó a Raquel de modo que ambos cayeron a la cama, él encima de ella, quien solo sonrió.

— ¿Qué te has tomado? — Sergio levantó una ceja y sin decir nada comenzó a besarle el cuello, raspillandolo con su barba descuidada — Sergio, basta — Raquel murmuró divertida, pero sin mucho ánimo de sacarlo de encima.

— Te puedes divertir tanto aquí conmigo, para que ir a una fiesta en la cual no conoces a nadie.

— El vestido de esta arrugado — Raquel esquivó el beso de Sergio, todavía riendo.

— Entonces, quitemoslo.

Con las manos en la cintura, bajando de a poco, Sergio logró encontrar el doblez del vestido y comenzó a subirlo lentamente, revelando la piel bronceada de Raquel. Del mismo modo, subió hasta la curvatura de su cuello, acariciandole el cabello en el proceso.

Pero Raquel no se quedó atrás, sin apuro logró desabonotarle la camisa de lino que traía puesta y pillandole de improvisto logró sentarse a horcajadas sobre el.

— Eres muy astuto, Sergio Marquina.

— Puedo serlo más, si te quedas — le regalo una mirada sensual que dejó a Raquel por un instante, perpleja.

— Debo disculparme... — Raquel se acercó hasta estar a pocos centímetros de su boca y susurró — Pero no estoy interesada.

Se bajó de su regazo y delicadamente se arreglo el vestido, tomando la cartera que descansaba en su sillón favorito y salió con pasos rápidos con una sonrisa en la cara. A Sergio Marquina solo le quedó rodar en su cama y con la almohada sobre el rostro, ahogó un grito.

«»

Las calles transitadas de Palawan, se veían más solitarias de noche, tal vez fuese porque a la mayoría de los habitantes y turistas les gustaba visitar bares y emborracharse hasta el amanecer.

Revisó su celular por lo menos unas cinco veces, esperando algún mensaje o llamada de Sergio, Raquel deseaba no estar sola en esa noche tan joven y alegre, pero sabía que a Sergio no le gustaban los lugares ruidosos y mucho menos si había una gran cantidad de personas en un espacio tan reducido.

Entró al bar, el espacio cubierto por una bruma que tornaba color cada vez que las luces de neón penetraban en el. El lugar era amplio, pero no parecía ser un empedimento para que no estuviera lleno. Se sentó en un taburete vacío y pidió un tequila, con un poco de suerte encontraría a Malai y la felicitaria por su apresurado compromiso.

— ¿Qué hace una mujer tan hermosa como usted en un lugar como este? — se giró de repente, con el licor escurriendose tan rápido que le quemo la garganta.

— Debo preguntar lo mismo — miró solo por un momento su camisa blanca, inquieta si mirarlo o no, a los ojos.

— Me permite sentarme junto a usted — se revolvió el cabello y decidido se sentó a su lado, se veía incómodo pero trató de ocultarlo — Se ve hermosa, Raquel, una lastima que su novio no la acompañe. Por favor, un whisky doble — sonrió dejándose ver un dulce hoyuelo, Raquel solo sonrió.

— ¿Le molesta si la invito a bailar? — murmuró después de un rato.

Se sentía cálido beber con Raquel, era extraño a la vez, porque no se sentía ofuscado por la gente que le rozaba la espalda cada cinco segundos, como tampoco el fuerte olor a tabaco y la estruendoso música del lugar.

— Creí que no vendrías.

— Digamos que tuve una conversación conmigo mismo — Sergio soltó una risa nerviosa, pero sus ojos no se despejaron de Raquel — Me di cuenta, que no quiero perder mi tiempo si no es contigo, quiero poder vivir como tú lo haces, salir a fiestas, emborracharme hasta perder la consciencia.

— Por favor, no quiero ir a buscarte a una comisaría — ambos rieron. Pero Sergio tomo fuertemente la mano de Raquel, rogando por su atención.

— Quiero ser adolescente por una vez, porque no quiero recordar mi adolescencia postrado en una cama, quiero hacer locuras con la mujer que amo.

Raquel sintió que Sergio diría aquellas dos palabras que tantas veces había querido escuchar, pero no, en cambio la arrastró a la pista de baile llena de gente.

La música cambiaba constantemente de la melodía más movida hasta la más lenta, las bailaron todas, como si fueran hechos para ello. Sus brazos enredados entre sus cuerpos, Raquel con la cabeza apoyada en su pecho, Sergio beso su coronilla y recargo su cabeza ahí, sintiéndose una vez más en casa.

— ¿Cómo lo hiciste?

— ¿Qué cosa?

— Enamorarme de ti.

Sergio sonrió a pesar de que no podía ver su expresión, pero sintió el calor húmedo en su pecho. Su corazón bailaba feliz en su caja torácica, tenía miedo de que Raquel llegara a escucharlo y supiera la profundidad de sus palabras en él.

— ¿Cómo aprendiste a bailar tan bien en tan poco tiempo — Raquel se rindió, hoy Sergio no diría lo que quería escuchar, tal vez mañana lo volvería a intentar.

— Es usted muy curiosa, Raquel Murillo. Siempre tendré un az bajo la manga — murmuró en su oído — Ahora que tal si saludamos a Malai y nos largamos de aquí.

La pareja se acercó a los prometidos, Sergio desde la distancia podía ver sus rostros felices, las miradas cómplices y los toques sutiles. Miró con una sonrisa el como Raquel abrazaba con entusiasmos a la pareja recién comprometida y se preguntó cómo se sentiría Raquel si ellos fueran los que estuvieran a punto de casarse.

La mente de Sergio fluyó lejos, sólo consciente de Raquel en ese momento, vestida de novia, tal vez con un simple vestido blanco de lino, y él con un traje a la medida ¿Tal vez del mismo color?

Sergio trató de imaginar su fiesta de compromiso, en la playa con pocos invitados, tal vez reuniría a la banda, después de Raquel ellos eran su familia.  
Luego un gran arco nupcial de color blanco decorado con flores de la zona y con el altar moviéndose a cada brisa del viento marino. En ese momento llegarían las palabras, y sonriendole a Raquel, le confesaria...

— Sergio... — Raquel le golpeó el codo sacándolo de su ensoñación.

Se escapó un tosco “felicidades” y vió la pareja alejarse de ellos, tan felices como lo podría estar dos personas que unirían sus vidas para siempre, o eso decía una hoja de papel.

— ¿Por qué sonreías tan siniestramente hace un rato?

Caminaban tomados de la mano por la orilla de la playa, en la arena húmeda, algunas olas les mojaba los pies pero no parecía importarles.

— ¿Siniestramente? ¿Qué significa eso? — Sergio se giró bruscamente, haciéndose el ofendido.

— Solo... Olvidalo.

— Estaba pensando en ti... En nosotros, en un futuro juntos.

— Yo también he estado pensando en eso, Sergio — Raquel soltó su mano y detuvo su andar, mirándolo frente a frente — Te quiero, Sergio.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Puedes también encontrar esta historia publicada en Wattpad, bajo el usuario @/namjoonnie_bae


	10. Chapter 10

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Llega un día en el que aparece esa persona que logra romper los esquemas y te cambia los planes. Y lo mejor aún, hace que la vida vuelva a tener sentido.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Puedes también encontrar esta historia publicada en Wattpad, bajo el usuario @/namjoonnie_bae

** _Tokio._ **

_Llega un día en el que aparece esa persona que logra romper los esquemas y te cambia los planes. Y lo mejor aún, hace que la vida vuelva a tener sentido._

**Palawan, Filipinas.**

**2 años después del atraco a la Fábrica** **de Moneda y Timbre**

El agua le recorría el cuerpo como si fuera lluvia, apoyando una mano en la pared de cerámica suspiro sintiéndose de pronto pequeño. En su boca aún quedaban estragos de aquella conversación, la amargura en su mirada, la decepción en su voz.

Mientas el agua corría se preguntó si sería lo suficiente bueno para ella, si algún día podría provocar en ella todo lo que aquella misma mujer provocaba en él. Cerro el grifo, envolviendo la parte inferior de su cuerpo en una toalla y abriendo la puerta de la ducha se dio cuenta de que todo le pertenecía a ella, desdé ese cuarto de baño en donde todo de ella se encontraba junto con lo de él, desde el cepillo de dientes hasta sus toallas estaban juntas. Sonrió sabiendo que no importara cuantas discusiones tuvieran, él la seguiría amando con la misma intensidad e incluso aún más.

Sergio se apresuró en colocarse la ropa para ir tras Raquel que estaba en una pequeña playa escondida bajo los árboles y las rocas de Palawan y que ellos mismos descubrieron en sus paseos nocturnos por la playa. Salió con una sonrisa sorprendiendo a más de una de las mujeres que se encontraban en casa divertidas jugando un juego de mesa.

— ¿A dónde vas, Sergio? — la pequeña pregunto al ver su aspecto tan desordenado.

— A buscar a Raquel — la niña abrió los ojos sorprendida, no entendiendo nada, ni el por qué Sergio llevaba una maleta entre sus manos.

— ¿Y por qué llevas una maleta? — Sergio se vio atrapado. ¿Cómo le dices a una niña de nueve años que pretendes secuestrar a su madre?

— Cosas del amor, mi niña. Tira los dados o sino me veré en la obligación de hacer trampa — Marivi le guiño un ojo a Sergio, saliendo este rápidamente de la casa antes de recibir nuevas preguntas de Paula.

— ¡No! Abuela no seas tramposa.

* * *

Las olas impactaban con fuerza a las grandes rocas que se encontraban a unos metros de ella. Se levantó de la suave arena y se fundió en el mar, el agua estaba cálida por todo aquel sol del día, mientras que ahora el sol se escondía lentamente para después cederle paso a la luna. Raquel se sumergió aún más en el mar viendo el reflejo del sol caer ¿Podría existir algo más hermoso que eso? No lo creía, pero sin embargo su mente la traicionó y dibujo una imagen de ella junto a Sergio sumergidos en el mar viendo el sol caer.

— Me pregunto si algún día lo lograras, Sergio, si algún día lograrás decirme _te amo _— murmuró para sí misma.

Se empujó mar abajo buscando tranquilizarse nuevamente, pronto debía volver a casa y aun no se encontraba lista para lidiar con Sergio, aun no podía oír su voz, ni siquiera mirarlo a cara porque sus palabras aun la herían. Se preguntaba si a veces lo hacía a propósito como un método para alegarla de él, porque, aunque intentara empujarlo en lo más profundo de sí, la personalidad del profesor siempre estaría ahí, para recordarle su error, para recordarle que se había enamorado del contrincante.

— ¡Raquel! ¡Raquel! — se oyó que gritaban, pero por el agua Raquel apenas lo escucho.

Su cuerpo reacciono cuando unos brazos la sostuvieron fuertemente como si se estuviera desvaneciendo. Poso su mirada en aquella persona que la miraba con gesto preocupado.

— No te preocupes Raquel todo estará bien, ha entrado agua a tu cuerpo, pero la sacaremos — Sergio repetía fuera de sí, Raquel aguantó la risa.

Quiso decirle que se encontraba bien, que nunca se ahogó que solo estaba nadando, pero se contuvo, en cambio cerro los ojos y dejo que la llevara en brazos hasta la orilla del mar en donde la recostó en la arena y justo cuando se acercaba a su boca para seguramente hacerle respiración boca a boca tiro de su brazo y rodaron juntos en la arena deteniéndose solo cuando las olas tocaron su espalda.

— ¡Pero que cojones! — Sergio le dirigió una mirada encolerizada a la mujer que reía a carcajadas y que se encontraba sobre él.

— Creo que has caído — Raquel le dedico una mirada jocosa que Sergio evaporó — Lo siento Sergio, no te enojes.

— Sé que tú debes estar enojada, pero yo ahora también lo estoy, me preocupaste Raquel — camino lentamente hasta situarse en una roca para posteriormente sentarse de brazos cruzados.

Pasaron unos minutos hasta que Raquel decidió acercarse hasta Sergio y sentarse en la piedra junto a él, con un gesto casi indescriptible para él Raquel posó su cabeza en su hombro y buscando su mano la entrelazo con la de ella. Suspiraron al unísono, el primero en hablar fue Sergio quien después de un carraspeo se arrepintió.

— Está haciendo demasiado frio. Debes abrigarte o enfermaras — Raquel soltó una risita.

— ¡Qué va! Vamos al mar — se levantó de pronto siendo presa de su propio instinto le tendió la mano a Sergio quien dudoso la acepto.

Corrieron sumergiéndose en el mar una vez más, tranquilos, abrazados entre sí, disfrutando de la mirada del otro. Sergio no recordaba sentirse tan pleno como ahora, y aunque a la vez tuviera miedo sabía que Raquel podía salvarlo, ella era la única capaz de juntar todas sus piezas y unirlas de la manera correcta, y a la vez ella era la única capaz de destruirlo, de dispararle y destrozarle, pero aun así él volvería en el tiempo una y otra vez par para darle y recibir todas las balas y morir solo por ella.

— Algún día todo esto acabara — Sergio se acercó más a ella al verla tiritar de frio, mientras que Raquel escondió su cabeza en la curvatura de su cuello y hombro.

— Inminentemente el frio tendrá que acabar. Pero si seguimos en el agua lo veo poco probable — Raquel rio suave, sintiendo su aliento en su cabello.

— ¡Dios! Sergio no me refiero al frio — lo miro a los ojos — Me refiero a esto, a este paraíso. Porque, aunque lo quieras ignorar tenemos a la policía encima de nosotros, esperando a que cometamos un error y ¡puf!

— Lo sé, pero no puedo simplemente reunirlos a todos ahora, porque mi plan acabó, hace un año — sonrió, apartándole el cabello de la cara.

— ¿Qué pasaría si atrapan a uno de ellos? O ¿A ti? — Raquel tomo su cara entre sus manos.

— Si me atrapan a mí, tú debes rescatarme — sonrió tratando de parecer gracioso, pero Raquel seguía mirándolo con ojos preocupados, finalmente la atrajo hacia sí y la sintió tan cerca debido al agua que apegaba la ropa a su cuerpo, que se imaginó a si mismo dentro de una prisión. — Tienes razón, tal vez deba hacer unas llamadas.

Raquel arrastro a Sergio una vez más a la arena, sus cuerpo totalmente mojados y arrugados les hizo soltar una sonora carcajada, se hizo de noche y no pudieron evitar besarse como dos adolescentes en su primera cita, ahí en donde se reflejaba la luna en el mar, a escondidas, como un secreto.

**Monasterio, Segovia España.**   
**Hora cero.**

La banda se reunió, pero no estaba completa. Era temprano pero no tanto, el sol apenas llegaba a su punto máximo, pero a pesar de esto el frio de España se sentía en el ambiente, todos lo sabían estaban en terrenos peligrosos, a pocos kilómetros del infierno, pero aun así nadie parecía reaccionar.

Denver tomo la mano de Mónica para luego tomar la de Cincinnati, aquel niño que se convirtió en su mayor tesoro sin siquiera pretenderlo. Luego veíamos a Nairobi con Helsinki disparejos pero parejos, pero se tenían a sí mismos y no parecían necesitar más.

En una esquina se encontraba Palermo quien mantenía la vista fija en todos, tratando de descubrir que cojones hacía en ese lugar. Marsella traía a su propia compañera, Sofía y aunque pareciera ser más pequeña que el resto, parecía ser la más fiel.

Sergio trataba de mantenerse sereno, pero no podía, no cuando Rio estaba siendo torturado tal vez en ese preciso momento, Raquel sostuvo su mano, pero Sergio apenas pudo regalarle una débil sonrisa, quiso abrazarla, pero se contuvo, ella lo necesitaba fuerte, él se necesitaba fuerte. Tokio quien iba atrás de la pareja se detuvo en seco, viendo a cada miembro de la banda detener su vida por su culpa, por su locura de querer cambiar de aires, porque ella siempre la cagaba.

— Bien. Muchos de vosotros ya sabéis las normas — espeto mientras subrayaba con tiza las palabras _"bienvenidos, otra vez"_ — Pero hay gente nueva y conviene recordarlas — continúo dirigiendo su mirada a Palermo y Marsella. En la sala todos rotaron sus cabezas hacia ellos.

— Lo primero es que no quiero nada de relaciones personales — su mirada reparo en Raquel, como si pudiera despegar su mirada de ella, a veces resultaba una hazaña imposible. Mientras Raquel le miró en modo ¡Me estas jodiendo! — Bueno, esa norma... — se escucharon risas, pero recupero la compostura — Lo segundo es que no quiero nada de nombres ni apellidos.

— Profesor, ¿Cómo vamos a entrar en el banco nacional? — le interrumpió Nairobi quien parecía más aburrida de lo normal con respecto a la clase.

— ¡Haciendo mucho ruido!

Era hora de la cena, la mayoría se encontraba conversando de sus vacaciones por el mundo. En un grupo estaban Denver, Mónica Helsinki, Nairobi y Tokio quien se encontraba menos conversadora y más alejada del grupo. El profesor la miro atentamente, queriendo acercarse, pero sabiendo que nada podía hacer, solo apresurarse con el plan para rescatar a Rio en el menor tiempo posible. Fue en busca de Raquel quien dijo que iría al tocador, pero se estaba demorando más de lo normal, así que iría a buscarla, sino hubiera sido por Palermo que lo pilló en el acto.

— ¿Cuándo pensabas decirme? — lo arrincono disimuladamente en una esquina. Sergio lo miro perplejo.

— ¿De qué hablas?

— De tu noviecita, es poli ¿verdad? — Sergio miro con pánico el cómo Palermo agarraba su camisa.

— ¿Tú también desconfías de ella?

— Para nada, en lo absoluto, más bien me sorprende que no me lo hayas dicho. Dime que Andrés si se enteró — lo soltó, Sergio con rapidez se arregló su camisa, odiaba las arrugas en la ropa.

— No, él no lo supo.

— De seguro se hubieran llevado de la hostia, pero no de la buena — Palermo carcajeo, pero poco le duro.

— Tú no quieres estar aquí, Palermo.

— Estoy seguro que tú tampoco, preferirías estar de joda con tu novia la poli. Quién lo diría, el hombre que le temía al amor termino más enredado que cualquiera.

— Quieres parar, nos pueden escuchar — Sergio hizo un gesto de silencio. Palermo a veces solía ser igual de jocoso de Berlín.

— El amor es bueno siempre y cuando no te dejes arrastrar por él — le ajusto la corbata y con una copa de vino se encamino a su habitación.

Por otro lado, Raquel se encontraba apoyada en uno de los eslabones del monasterio que parecía estar suspendido en el aire. Suspiró sintiendo el aire español en su cuerpo y en un movimiento rápido encendió un cigarrillo que estuvo escondiendo astutamente de los ojos de Sergio. Tomo una calada de este, expulsándolo por la boca, era relajante pero no se sentía tranquila, supo que no estaba sola cuando Marsella apareció de no sabía dónde y la saludo con la mano.

— ¿Sales a esta hora? — volvió a darle una calada más a su cigarrillo.

— Me gusta observar la naturaleza.

— No hay mucho que observar a esta hora — sonrieron. Raquel miro hacia la luna, solo unas horas más y podía comunicarse con su hija y su madre.

— Me has pillado — hizo un gesto de rendirse y se apoyó en el otro eslabón — Digamos que no me gusta compartir.

— ¡Vaya! suenas como el profesor.

— Al menos él la tiene a usted — Raquel asintió — ¿Por qué está usted aquí?

— Nada de preguntas personales, Marsella. — asintió comprensivo.

— Pero solo te diré algo, si hubiera sido Sergio yo... no sabría qué hacer.

Y dándole una última calada al cigarrillo, lo apago y con pasos rápidos se dirigió dentro del monasterio donde seguramente Sergio la estaría buscando.


	11. Chapter 11

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Fue difícil tener a nuestro enemigo como amigo, para todos fue como un balde de agua fría, pudimos protestar incluso rechazar la entrada de Lisboa a la banda, pero no pudimos, era como si estuviéramos quitándole una parte al profesor...

**Tokio. **   
_Fue difícil tener a nuestro enemigo como amigo, para todos fue como un balde de agua fría, pudimos protestar incluso rechazar la entrada de Lisboa a la banda, pero no pudimos, era como si estuviéramos quitándole una parte al profesor..._

El ambiente era tenso, se podía sentir en el aire que al menor suspiro se podría romper esa aura de tregua y encaminarnos a la guerra. Todas las miradas iban dirigidas a dos personas en particular, quienes se mantenían firmes, tomados de la mano.

Sabían que esto sería difícil.

Pero ninguna ecuación podría predecir una reacción exacta.

— ¿Y qué quieres que hagamos? — Nairobi habló rompiendo el silencio — ¿Qué la aceptemos como si nada? estuvo a punto de mandarnos a todos a la mismísima mierda.

— No seas tan dura — Helsinki intervino y le regalo una sonrisa a Raquel — _Amor es amor, _Lisboa es ahora una de los nuestros, y si el profesor confía en ella, yo también lo haré.

Se escucho un suspiro en la cabecera de la mesa. Sergio se recostó en la silla y tiro más de la mano de Raquel, tratando de calmarse. Raquel se mantuvo firme, pero podría sentir el temblor de sus piernas, tuvo suerte de que la mesa logrará tapar esa parte de su cuerpo.

— Es cálido tener a alguien normal en la banda — Mónica dijo cuando el ambiente volvió a ser tenso, la banda la miró con la ceja alzada, dispuestos a atacar — Quiero decir, alguien que no sea ladrón — soltó una risa nerviosa, todos los ojos fulminados en Mónica se suavizaron y soltaron una intensa carcajada.

La pareja se miraron a los ojos por un segundo, transmitiendo sus miedos e inseguridades. El camino era largo, posiblemente lleno de tormentas, discusiones, desconfianzas e incluso de posibles peleas, pero se mostraban optimistas.

Sergio esperaba que todos aparte de aceptar a Raquel, la respetarán como un igual o incluso como un superior, como su mano derecha y que merecía la misma confianza que le tenían a él. Al mismo modo que Raquel pudiera entender que la banda eran más que simples delincuentes tomando malas decisiones, que los viera como él los veía a ellos.

Como una familia.

— Supongo que está bien — Denver pasó un brazo por los hombros desnudos de Mónica y le regalo una sonrisa — Bienvenida a la banda, Lisboa

Se escuchó el chasquear de los vasos y las risas compulsivas a causa del alcohol. Nairobi no miraba feliz la escena, tal vez porque presentía que la presencia de la inspectora podría cambiar el nivel de mando del profesor.

Levanto la vista cuando sus compañeros se movieron de sus asientos camino a la playa, miro con una ceja alzada el cómo Raquel le acaricio el cabello y lo beso en la mejilla, escuchando un suave "Buenas noches" antes de desaparecer de su vista.

La cara del profesor era todo un poema, se veía realmente muy enamorado.

— Pensé que las relaciones personales no estaban permitidas — el hombre se giró en su dirección, sorprendido, tal vez pensando que se había ido a la playa junto a sus compañeros.

Se llevó los brazos al pecho, esperando una respuesta, la cual jamás llego. Nairobi simplemente suspiro y se levantó lentamente, Sergio se aclaro la garganta pero aun asi ningún ruido volvió a entorpecer el silencio que se había instalado entre aquellas dos personas.

— Espero que esta relación no nuble su juicio, querido profesor.

—¿Te molesta?

—No, solo aun no puedo creer cómo pudiste meterte con la inspectora al mando en medio del robo. Tú, la persona más calculadora, que todo lo tiene planeado, perdió el control y se enamoró. Parece una tonta historia de amor. Aunque estoy un poco molesta porque la escogiste a ella y no a mí.

— No me arrepiento, yo me siento enamorado de Raquel.

Nairobi soltó una risa y se alejó caminando hacia la playa, dejando que el profesor meditara sus palabras, en soledad. El profesor era una buena persona pero difícil y desconfiado, sentía un poco de resentimiento por Raquel.

Sin embargo, Nairobi se sintió feliz, podía ver esa luz reflejada en sus ojos cada vez que Raquel se acercaba o la oía hablar. Simplemente Nairobi quería estar ahí cuando el profesor decidiera dar el siguiente paso.

* * *

Era una mañana calurosa, el sol en su máximo punto, el olor ofuscante del pasto y de cuerpos sudorosos. Un silbato rompió la pequeña riña entre los dos grupos oponentes.

— Que ha puesto la mano, eso es falta — Denver le gritó a Palermo.

— Bajame el tonito, maluco, que yo no he hecho nada— Palermo contraatacó y lo empujó.

Las chicas desde atrás miraban la escena con gracia, mientras Helsinki y Bogotá trataban de separarlos, pero no dio resultado ya que recibieron patadas y manotazos de Denver y Palermo y se formó una segunda pelea, ahora de cuatro personas.

— ¡Ey! Marsella por qué no vas a separar a esa jauría de fieras —Nairobi le gritó apoyada de Tokio, quien solo se echo a reír.

— Yo no soy el encargado — Marsella se cruzo de brazos. Las cuatro mujeres voltearon hacia la figura recta del profesor, quien miraba ansioso el desarrollo de la pelea.

— ¡Ya basta!

Sergio gritó pero nadie parecía interesado en hacerle caso. Camino hacia ellos con un semblante enojado, no sólo por la actitud infantil del grupo sino por la falta de confianza, ya que más que una forma de entretenerse después de una larga mañana de clase era también una prueba de trabajo en equipo.

Sergio tacho mentalmente “_falta reforzar el punto de trabajo en equipo”_

— Por favor, paren los cuatro — volvió gritar.

— La cosa se pondrá fea — Tokio chasqueo la lengua y miró de reojo a Raquel.

Denver tenía acorralado a Palermo entre el pasto verde y su cuerpo. Helsinki y Bogotá se separaron al escuchar el primer llamado del profesor y se mantenían firmemente parados, con miradas angustiosas.

— Denver, Palermo, los dos salgan de acá, se acabó el juego — los demás gritaron pero Sergio solo los aniquiló con la mirada y logró callar los gritos — No volveré a repetirlo, están conscientes de que esto es sólo un juego, reprobaron la prueba ambos y ustedes también — señaló a Bogotá y Helsi — Estoy decepcionado.

Se tocó el puente de la nariz con frustración, solo ahí Denver y Palermo se separaron, levantándose en pose de ataque lograron estar lo suficiente lejos del otro como para volver a pelearse.

— No es justo, este estúpido hizo trampa, profesor — Denver volvio a gritar y apuntó desafiante.

— No trates de tapar tu mal juego, no sabes ni siquiera patear una pelota ya te pareces a Tokio.

— Te vas a arrepentir — Denver se abalanzó hacia Palermo, pero la figura del profesor se interpuso a tiempo, quien recibió un golpe en la cara que lo dejó en el piso.

—¡Profesor! — gritaron los demás y corrieron hacía él.

— Estoy bien — murmuró con la mejilla adolorida, intentó levantarse pero fue una mala idea, todo daba vueltas.

— Profesor lo siento, de verdad no quería golpearlo — Denver murmuró y le tendió la mano para ayudarlo.

— Esta bien, esta bien, Denver, solo ve a relajarte y medita tus acciones, las clases de la tarde se cancelan — podía sentir el escozor en su mejilla.

— Aquello dejara un moretón si no se cura — Raquel murmuró cuando los de la banda se fueron, seguramente para reprender a Denver y discutir con Palermo.

— Necesitaré una enfermera — sonrió y juntos lograron subir hasta la habitación que ambos compartían.

— Eres un tonto, como se te ocurre interponerte — Raquel remojo un poco de agua sobre la herida. Sergio la alejó cuando sintió el frío coserle la piel.

— ¿Por qué te duele tanto? Solo fue un golpe — Raquel río — Iré a buscar hielo para que te pongas.

Sergio asintió y se quedó mirando la puerta hasta que regreso de Raquel. Sergio aún intentaba buscar una explicación al tormento que lo acechaba desde esa conversación con Nairobi.

_“Espero que esta relación no nuble su juicio” _

Un nudo se instaló en su estómago cada vez que recordaba esas palabras. Eran como dardos que lo apuñaban sin llegar a hacerle mucho daño, pero se sentía como un dolor constante, que lo volvía inseguro.

Sergio por primera vez en mucho tiempo, se sintió inseguro.

Lamentablemente no pudo ocultarlo ante Raquel, quien cuando llegó con los hielos lo miró con una expresión confusa y preocupada. Ni siquiera pudo notar su presencia hasta que sintio el frío del hielo en su rostro.

¿Y si sus sentimientos por Raquel arruinaban el plan? ¿Que sucedería si el plan no funcionaba y tendría que escoger entre la vida de Raquel y la de la banda?

Raquel era importante, ella era lo que siempre intentaría proteger, se lo prometió a sí mismo, el cuidaría de Raquel de todo y todos, incluso de sí mismo. Sergio volteó su rostro cuando Raquel intentó besarlo, sintiéndose peor que nunca.

— ¿Qué sucede, cariño? — Raquel tomó entre sus manos su cara, pero los ojos de Sergio se encontraban en todos lados menos en Raquel.

— Solo me duele la cara, tengo sueño.

Sergio sentía el picar de sus ojos. Él jamás culparía a Raquel si algo en el plan salía mal, porque todo era su responsabilidad, él era el jefe, el profesor en el que todos depositaban su vida. Él sacaría a Río de las manos de la policía y lo traería de vuelta.

Y sin darse cuenta Sergio alejo a Raquel del plan y al mismo frenar el amor que sentía por ella en un intento de mantener el plan a salvo.

Porque ahora para Sergio Marquina el plan era más importarte que su historia de amor.

Era un ambiente extraño, Raquel sentía que estaban distanciados sin siquiera decir una palabra. Así que, levantó las mantas cubriendo a Sergio con ellas. Llegó al umbral de la puerta, pero aún así Sergio no la miró ni una vez.

Definitivamente algo estaba mal.

— Te dejaré para que descanses — fue lo último que dijo antes de cerrar la puerta con más fuerza de la necesaria.


	12. Chapter 12

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Se habían prometido que no habría más secretos, pero se sorprendieron a sí mismos mintiéndole al otro. ¿Problemas en el paraíso?

** _Tokio._ **

_Se habían prometido que no habría más secretos, pero se sorprendieron a sí mismos mintiéndole al otro. ¿Problemas en el paraíso?_

Su vida había sido difícil.

Más difícil de lo que ella pudiera pensar, aquello se lo había dejado en claro. Su madre había muerto cuando él era demasiado joven, mientras que su padre había seguido el mismo destino a una edad en donde se suponía que debías obtener herramientas para llegar a ser un buen hombre.

Y lo era, a pesar de las adversidades, Sergio era un buen hombre.

_—Sé que Andrés no es santo de tu devoción, pero, él sigue siendo mi hermano y su muerte me sigue doliendo — Sergio le había alzado la voz, una vez mientras trataba de tranquilizarlo bajo un montón de libros tirados por todas partes, sin embargo, esas palabras llenas de veneno no iban en contra de ella._

Sergio aun sentía culpa por la muerte de su hermano, lo que es peor, sentía que el había apretado el gatillo.

Raquel se recargo en la pared, todavía confundida, aguantando las ganas de abrir la maldita puerta y gritarle lo que sentía, ella había sido paciente, se sentía al límite, simplemente no lograba entenderlo.

Simplemente esta vez no podía.

Se sentía inútil, como si fuera inservible y aquello le dolió mas cuando se dio cuenta que Sergio la hacía sentir así, como si apartándola de todo lograran solucionar sus problemas. Sergio tenía miedo, Raquel sabia eso, pero no comprendía porque simplemente no hablaba con ella, por qué se encerraba en sí mismo cuando podía hablarlo.

Raquel estaba cansada de luchar contra el muro de contención que protegía los sentimientos de Sergio.

Estaba cansada de ser quien diera el primer paso.

Raquel paso el resto de la tarde en compañía de Mónica, en poco tiempo se habían vuelto confidentes, en casi amigas. Por un lado, Mónica se sentía segura de estar con alguien que no fuera ladrón ni que tuviera pensamientos demasiado violentos y por el otro lado Raquel estaba cómoda con alguien que no tenía la menor intención de juzgarla.

Si ambas se hubieran conocido en circunstancias diferentes, podrían haber sido buenas amigas.

— ¿Habéis discutido? — Mónica preguntó luego de un rato en completo silencio. Raquel siempre hablaba primero, pero no esta vez.

—Algunos problemas con la planificación del atraco, pero se solucionarán pronto — mintió y bajo la vista hacia la taza de té, que ya se encontraba casi vacía.

—No deberías aguantar tanto — Raquel se removió incomoda, sintiéndose atrapada — Si no le dices tus pensamientos con respecto al atraco, él no las tomara en cuenta. A veces los hombres son un poco lentos en cuanto a las indirectas — la rubia sonrió, Raquel la miro y bajo los hombros, aliviada.

—Claro, lo haré — Raquel bebió de su té hasta que no quedo nada —Duerme bien, Mónica. Te veo en la mañana — Raquel se levantó y le guiño un ojo, amigablemente.

—Igual tú, Raquel. Fue una agradable tarde.

La noche inminentemente había caído bañándola con una medialuna que se elevaba con lentitud. Raquel sonrió con melancolía, con la sensación de que algo en su relación con Sergio se había roto, se preguntó por un instante si esa fisura se había partido en dos, separándolos tanto así que ninguno de los dos pudiera volverse a unir.

Entró a la habitación en silencio, sin siquiera mirarlo ni una sola vez. Mientras que Sergio escribía en su libreta, él tampoco se atrevió a mirarla.

_Ambos eran demasiado orgullosos._

_Lo suficiente como para dormir juntos, pero a la vez separados, metafóricamente._

—Salgamos de aquí — Raquel quien había tomado su abrigo para escapar de la presencia de Sergio, se quedó estática en el umbral de la puerta con la mano en la manilla de esta.

—¿Qué has dicho? — no se atrevió a voltearse y encontrarse con su mirada chocolatada.

—Que salgamos de aquí. De este monasterio rodeado de gente que es indiferente a nosotros. Vamos a un lugar donde estemos solos.

—Hace unas horas me diste a entender que me querías lejos y ahora resulta que no es así. Sergio creo que lo mejor es que nos alejemos, hasta que esta tensión se disuelva — abrió la puerta, esta dio un crujido viejo, ella saldría de ahí.

Pero Sergio era persistente. Él necesitaba hablar con Raquel, no pretendía obligarla, pero si Raquel se mostraba tan reacia, incluso a su mirada, a él no le quedaba mas remedio.

_Definitivamente, Sergio obligaría a Raquel a hablar con él._

—Si sales por esa puerta, volverás a Mindanao con Paula y con tu madre — pretendía sonar fuerte y decisivo, pero como siempre cuando se trataba de Raquel, Sergio siempre era un poco más débil.

—¿Estas tratando de manipularme?

Raquel lo miro, pero en vez de encontrarse con sus ojos se encontró con su cuerpo, cálido y cubierto de una capa de sudor, se había desabrochado los botones de la camisa. Estaba siendo acorralada por un hombre con un moretón en la cara y que le llevaba por lo menos dos cabezas.

—Estas invadiendo mi espacio — trago duro cuando Sergio dio estiro el brazo cerrando la puerta tras de ella. en efecto, estaba atrapada entre el cuerpo de Sergio y la vieja puerta.

—¿Me escucharas ahora?

—No, me estás haciendo enojar, Sergio quita tu mano de la puerta y déjame salir.

Raquel no cedería, no esta vez. Sergio tampoco lo haría.

Ambos tenían algo en común, la terquedad.

—Es muy tarde para salir — sus ojos se dirigieron acusatoriamente a la chaqueta que colgaba del antebrazo de Raquel.

—No quiero discutir, si quieres que todo esté bien entre nosotros no fuerces la situación.

Sergio sentía que perdía el control. Poco a poco sentía como Raquel se le escapa de las manos.

_—Reconócelo eres demasiado posesivo, te molesta que Raquel hable con nosotros, te molesta que salga a los víveres con Mónica, incluso te pusiste celoso de Denver ¡Por dios de Denver! — Tokio lo había encarado una noche después de la cena cuando la mayoría ya se había ido a dormir._

_—Se habían sentado en el mismo sofá descalzos y ni siquiera hacia tanto calor — Sergio casi grito en su defensa._

_—¿Y eso qué? Dios no es como si fueran a tener sexo frente a tus narices. Te lo digo yo, ve y discúlpate._

_—Tokio, yo..._

_—Que vayas y te disculpes, profesor su actitud fue infantil y si no soluciona este problema Raquel se escapará de sus manos y la perderá._

Pero Sergio no sabía que solo se trataba de "arranque de celos", sino que hablaba de su comportamiento.

_Recordaba caminar con cabizbajo hasta la habitación que compartía con Raquel, ella envuelta en las sabanas leyendo un libro de los que solían compartir cuando se querían escuchar la voz del otro. Sergio se sentó en el umbral de la ventana del lado donde Raquel se acostaba._

_Ella a la izquierda y él a la derecha._

_—Raquel...— había susurrado bajo, pero ella lo había ignorado — Podemos hablar, lamento mi comportamiento de hace un rato, simplemente me base en suposiciones tontas que mi mente creó..._

_— ¿Has contado las veces en las que me has pedido perdón? Sergio a veces siento que tratas de odiarme ¿Por qué?_

_—No lo hago, pero sé que han sido muchas. Raquel no te odio, no podría, pero, cuando estoy contigo siento que estoy pisando arenas movedizas. No sé qué hacer, no sé qué pasa por tu mente ni como reaccionaras a las cosas. Me veo en un limbo contaste en el cual trato de entenderte, y no puedo evitarlo, me frustra, el cómo puedes seguir siendo tu mientras yo siento que estoy perdiendo cada día una porción de mi racionalidad._

_—¿Quieres que me vaya?_

_—No te quiero aquí, pero, tampoco te quiero lejos._

_—Vamos a superarlo juntos. Solo no vuelvas a hacer eso, Denver es Denver, el necesitaba mi apoyo, siento que me he ganado un poco de su confianza._

_—Confía en ti, a pesar de todo, lo hace. Sentí miedo, cuando te vi tan feliz con él, un dolor en el estómago y un nudo en la garganta, y cuando toco tu hombro, sentí que moría._

_Raquel soltó una risa, pero Sergio estaba serio y con las manos hechas puño._

— _Lo superaremos juntos — Raquel volvió a repetir, haciéndole un espacio junto a ella._

Sergio sabía que esa sería la última vez que Raquel lo perdonaría.

Sin embargo, prefirió anteponer su racionalidad antes que su propio corazón.

—Soy un idiota — lentamente saco su mano de la puerta — Soy tan idiota por pensar que puedo mantener el control de algo que es incontrolable. Tengo un complejo por querer resolver todo lo solo, soy tan orgulloso que preferiría morir antes que pedir tu ayuda.

Raquel se mantuvo serena, casi sin expresión.

— Y sé que no solo perderé el juego si sigo desconfiando de ti, sino que también perderé tu corazón.

— Y, ¿Esto a que nos lleva, Sergio? Crees que olvidare esto y todo seguirá igual. Vas a desconfiar de mi de nuevo, porque piensas que soy débil.

— No pienso eso, Raquel.

— Lo haces, y lo peor, piensas que soy la débil acá, tal vez tengas razón, pero tú, tu ni siquiera sabes en que momento te quebraras y serás eso que tanto temes.

_Debilidad._

Sergio se quedó con esa palabra en la boca mientras llegaban junto a Marsella a la bodega, su última parada antes de llegar a la zona de seguridad. Cuando sintió las pozas de agua turbia en sus zapatos, miro las motocicletas que descansaban en el sucio piso.

Era tres.

Para Marsella, para él, y para Raquel.

Un nudo se instaló en su garganta, las ganas de llorar se habían quedado estancadas en los surcos de sus mejillas, solo sentía una rabia incontrolable.

_Debilidad._

Volvió a girar como una manivela en su mente. El temblor en sus manos y cuerpo era constante. Mientras que la brisa veraniega de su querida y odiaba España le golpeaba en la piel.

_—¿Volveremos a España y después qué?_

_—Italia tal vez, te gusto mucho la última vez — Sergio sonrió con demasía, al mismo tiempo que nivelaba su vista entre Raquel y el camino_

_—Estabas hablando en serio — Raquel murmuro emocionada a su lado — podríamos tener un viaje antes de eso, recorrer kilómetros de vegetación y luego instalarnos en una linda cabaña lejos de la civilización. Tal vez aprender a pescar._

— _Paula y yo somos bastante buenos en eso — sonrió orgulloso._

— _Disculpe señor perfecto, se me había olvidado que usted es un genio para todo._

— _Menos para amar, tu eres la genia ahí_

— _Idiota — Raquel murmuro bajito, pero Sergio alcanzo a escucharla._

_Claro él era un idiota, pero se sentía bien no ser el único cuerdo de los dos._

— _Te escuche. Touché— la dejo sin palabras y con una sonrisa tonta en la boca._

Amar tiene un costo, pero ese costo vale la pena correrlo.

¿Valía la pena cuando Raquel se había ido? Sergio podría soportarlo si ella lo dejaba, pero ella no lo había abandona, se la habían quitado.

Para siempre.

— Llegamos, profesor — Marsella hablo, tocándole el hombro para llamar su atención.

El restaurante chino se veía más espantoso que la última vez que lo había visitado con Raquel.

Raquel, Raquel...

— _¿Qué mierda es ese olor? — ambos entraron, disfrazados con un par de pelucas y ropa que ni en cien años usarían._

— _El dulce olor a comida china podrida — Sergio había respondido con una suave sonrisa._

— _Vaya no me había dado cuenta, ¿Qué carajos? Es una rata — Sergio se sobresaltó y se encontró con el cuerpo de Raquel tras él — Estaba bromeando, Sergio — Raquel echo una carcajada muy sonora y él tuvo que taparle la boca._

— _Si estuviéramos en una película de terror, serías la primera en morir._

— _Ni que estuviéramos visitando un edificio embrujado. Que poco sentido del humor te traes hoy._

— _Hemos estado visitando edificios abandonados todo el maldito día, siento ampollas en los pies._

— _Te imaginas tener sexo aquí — Raquel hablo después de un rato. Sergio no oculto su extrañeza en su mirada —¿Qué? Solo preguntaba._

— _Mejor ayúdame a sacar esas lonas de ahí. Hay mucho que limpiar y no tenemos suficiente tiempo._

— ¿Cuál es el siguiente paso, profesor?

— Les dejaremos un mensaje a la policía, y les haremos una oferta que no podrán rechazar. Los atacaremos en donde más les duele.

Sergio hablo con un deje de rencor y con la mirada perdida. Pero se guardó el dolor, él debía seguir adelante con el plan, se lo debía a Raquel. Mientras sacaba los plásticos protectores del centro de operaciones, su vista cayó en un objeto blanco que se posaba con delicadeza entre las pantallas de mando.

Era un barco de papel.

_—¿Qué estás haciendo? — Sergio pregunto mientras sostenía un escobillón, limpiando así la mugre del que sería su lugar seguro._

_—Hago un barco, dijiste que era un buen método para relajarse — Raquel respondió con simpleza, mientras giraba en la silla._

_Él había limpiado casi todo el lugar, mientras que Raquel yacía haciendo del ocio. Planteando excusas demasiado tontas, pero ya se lo cobraría._

— _Si lo recuerdo, pero el origami es más efecto._

— _Cada uno con su método — Raquel respondió al instante, dejando el barco de papel sobre la mesa — Ahora ven y dame un beso._

_Sergio sonrió y se acercó a Raquel y junto su boca en su mejilla para luego como un perrito restregando sus mejillas sucias en la cara de Raquel. Sergio volvió a reír, pero más fuerte, cuando Raquel lo alejo con un semblante enojado._

_—Me has cubierto de tierra, eres un tramposo, Sergio Marquina._

— _Cada uno con su método — uso sus palabras en su contra._

Puede que no recordaran con exactitud cuáles eran los motivos de sus discusiones, pero la mayoría de las veces eran por cosas tontas.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Puedes también encontrar esta historia publicada en Wattpad, bajo el usuario @/namjoonnie_bae


End file.
